


Texas II: Exodus

by morgan_cian



Series: Texas [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is perfect now, right? This is Texas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas II: Exodus

Pain.

Familiar and gut wrenching pain.

His muscles were stretched, strained to the limit, and his mind was foggy.

Pain.

Something was not right. Why was he on a frame? Where was Sal? His head felt heavy and lolled forward. His eyes fluttered at the sound of unfamiliar voices.

“Was there any resistance?”

“No, he folded. The idiot has yet to realize that he is missing.”

“And Texas?”

His heart leapt at the familiar name of his former master.

“Gone with his whore on holiday.”

“Good.”

A hand tugged his hair viciously. Dark eyes widened in terror at the smell of foul breath and the unfamiliar face. “You are mine, pet.” He felt a sharp pierce of a needle.

As Paul fainted away, withdrawing into the safety of his mind. His heart yearned for Salvatore Alonzo.

*~*

BEFORE

*****

Paul grinned.

His master sat at the ornate, antique desk. He was surrounded by paper work and the blonde mane had deep furrows through it as if the man had run his fingers through his hair over and over. The man had been at it for hours.

Paul tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his loose jeans. He knew his master well. Salvatore Alonzo did not miss a trick. He would be acknowledged at his master’s discretion.

“Come here, brat.” Sal growled with a snap of his fingers.

Paul’s grinned widened, Sal had not even deemed to look up. This was going to be fun, he though, his cock twitched in anticipation.

The boy sidled up next to the large chair and gasped as Sal pulled him into his lap, straddling his hips. His hair was pulled sharply, exposing his neck to his master’s hungry mouth.

“You are supposed to be naked, beautiful.” Sal bit his ear, causing him to gasp.

“Too cold,” the boy responded arching into the touches. “Maybe you should punish me.”

Sal palmed his ass and ground their groins together. “Is that what my boy wants, a good spanking before I fuck you until you can’t walk?”

Bright brown eyes twinkled before Paul gasped. Sal flipped him over the edge of the desk, causing papers to flutter into the air. His jeans were jerked down and the man sank his teeth deep into the muscle of one buttock, Paul hissed. Sal shoved his chair back and held the boy down by the nape of his neck.

Paul moaned at the first strike against his ass. He was glad that Sal was not a stickler on counting. He preferred to feel and ride out the sensations that caused his ass to feel like it was on fire and the pleasure sparking up his spine. He hissed again as his cock was pushed into the unforgiving wood of the desk.

He knew his ass was cherry red when the Sal's long, slick finger slid deep into his body touching the spot deep inside that caused spots to dance before his eyes. Sal did not give him time to breathe before the second finger was added and plunged over and over inside him.

It just was not enough. He wanted his master deep inside him, controlling him, dominating him, making him cry out as he came.

Sal slammed deep in him taking his breath and causing him to arch in both pleasure and pain. He sputtered in denial when Sal pulled him back. Sal sat in his chair and pulled Paul onto his cock, forcing it to go deep.

“Ride me, beautiful.” Sal commanded.

Paul felt the steadying hands on his hip and shoulder as he began to slide up and down on the cock that impaled him. A hard brutal fucking seemed to center him. Sal could be so gentle and loving. Paul liked when the dominant side of his master came out to play, and play rough.

Crying out as Sal bit his shoulder, finding his release deep inside his body. Paul shot his own seed onto his belly without being touched. He sagged in his master’s arms. His lips curved upward when he felt lips touch his neck above his chain.

“Better?” Salvatore asked hoarsely.

“I should ask you that,” Paul replied, hazily, his breath still coming out in heaving gasps.

Sal turned him, careful to the abuse of Paul's body, and held him close. “You were missing me?”

Paul nodded his head and nuzzled into the damp skin at Salvatore’s neck. He sighed as the strong arms held him close and carded his hair.

“How about we rest for awhile and let me hold you?”

“That would be nice, Sal.” Paul huffed as he was lifted and carried to bed. “You really need to stop carrying me.”

He moaned as his master swatted his tender ass. “Get over it, beautiful.”

*****

*~*

He sputtered as the cold water drenched his face. He shook his head and twisted in his bonds.

“I wouldn’t struggle too much, pet.” The cold voice said. “You are going to be here quite a while.”

“No.” Paul moaned.

“Oh yes.” The man chuckled cruelly.

“Sal,” The boy whimpered.

“Ah yes, the great Salvatore Alonzo. Did you really think he would keep you, a stupid little street rat? Salvatore goes through lovers and slaves like toilet paper. You are not so special, pet.” Paul sobbed. “If you were, don’t you think he would try to rescue you? He has them along with Texas, they should be tearing down the doors, bullets flying all over the place." A clammy hand cupped Paul's chin, thumb pressing viciously. "My sources say that he is already on the prowl for another young piece of ass.”

No, Paul thought, Sal loves me. He won’t let me go.

*~*

Texas fought the grin curving his mouth. His Kitten jogged across the beach, kicking at the waves with pure joy on his face.

The creamy skin had turned golden under the sun of the Greek Isles. His boy wore low slung denim cutoffs that hung from the narrow hips. Texas would prefer his Kitten to be naked but they were not on a nude beach.

His Kitten had wanted sun, sand, water, and people. Texas would deny his boy nothing. He, too, had needed time to decompress. The ripples of the Orcelo downfall were still being felt. He had yet to permanently replace Jug. The man that hovered behind them stuck out like a sore thumb. It was unacceptable.

Looking back at his boy, he noticed that his Kitten had stopped ankle deep in the water, the waves licking at his calves. He stared off into the setting sun with a pensive expression that tightened into a frown. Snapping his finger brought the worried purple gaze to meet his own.  His Kitten automatically made it to Texas and went to his knees in soft sugar white sand.

“What is it, Kitten?” Texas cupped the boy’s shoulder and drew him close.

His boy fished the electronic notepad from his back pocket. He punched in a few words and handed it to Texas.

~Something is not right, Master~

Texas lifted the boy’s face and studied the worried purple eyes. “Anything specific?” His own famous icy control was slippery when it came to the tenuous bond between master and slave, a trust that Texas thought no one had a right to had began to form between his slender slave and himself.

~Paul~

“Boss,” Texas looked over his shoulder in annoyance, Baxter, no Prax, hell. “What?” the man growled.

“It’s Mr. Alonzo, sir; he says it is an emergency.”

Texas looked down at his Kitten, whose eyes had closed in pain.

*~*

Paul’s eyes fluttered open once again. He was lying in a small cage. There was just enough room for him to sit up, albeit hunched over. Like an animal's cage, wire pressed into Paul's flesh no matter how he moved to get comfortable.  His mind was still foggy, bits and pieces of conversation that did not make sense.  Sal had never caged him, even in play.  It brought the idea of puppy play, being Puppy, way too close to the surface for Paul.

The sounds of sex startled Paul and made him turn his head sharply.

It was the man. The same, vile man who had taunted Paul about his love. He lay on the bed as a young boy rode his cock. The large hands gripped the slender hips, the boy's cock slapping at a soft, fleshy belly. Paul could see the healing whip marks and bruising across the boy’s back and ass.

The boy tossed his golden head, hair shorn close to his scalp, and arched his back. He was collared. Paul heard the familiar sound of a man grunt his completion. He bit back the bile that rose in his throat. Puppy had been in the same position many times, but he was Paul.  He shook his head to clear it, Paul who belonged to Salvatore Alonso. Yet his chain was gone, he no longer bore Sal's mark of ownership

“Very good, Angel,” The man said matter of factly. Like he was reading the newspaper, Paul thought. He sat the boy aside.

Paul watched with wary eyes as the man slipped on a blood red robe with the naked boy at his feet. He cowered back as much as he could as the man came and stood before his cage, the boy crawling behind him. Like he had, the Puppy had, Paul's mouth went dry.

“Ah, perfect.” His cage was opened and the man hauled him out with fat clammy hands on his naked skin. Paul landed in a painful huddle on the floor. “Would you like a reward, Angel?” The other boy knelt up expectantly, like a damn Puppy begging for a treat. Paul's jaw clenched.

Only to bite back a cry of unexpected pain as his hair was pulled viciously. “Suck him. Hurt him and I will castrate you. You won’t really need your cock anymore, anyway.” The man's voice was cruel as the smirk on his fleshy lips.

Thinking back to his days with Texas, Paul went to his own hands and knees, ass in the air, and opened his mouth.

*~*

BEFORE

*****

Salvatore tugged at the dark hair bringing his boy away from his groin. He quickly turned them so that he was covering Paul’s warm, silky soft body.

He was surprised at the dark frown that settled on the boy’s face. “Beautiful?”

Paul actually turned away from him and curved into himself.

Sal gripped his shoulder and eased him back onto his back. “Talk to me, Paul. I don’t know what is going through your head.” He knew he had to have patience with his fragile lover. The boy could sink deep into the darkness of his mind and Sal would not know what set him off. Like now.

Paul’s limbs moved restlessly. He had lowered his eyes and would not meet Sal’s gaze.

Unacceptable, “Paul, Tell me.” Salvatore’s tone was firm.

“Fuck,” Paul hissed savagely and surged up. He caught Sal off guard when the boy’s mouth crashed into his.

Sal pulled the boy into his lap and cupped the back of his neck. He touched from the sensitive nape to the chain and back. Paul’s breathing steadied and Sal’s heart squeezed at the look of shame that flittered across Paul's face.

“Oh, beautiful,” Sal kissed his boy and held him close.

“Why don’t you like me to suck you, Sal?” The words were muffled against his throat and Sal tightened his grip.

“I do, beautiful.” Sal cocked his head to side in confusion. Pushing himself up to lean against the leather headboard, Sal sat Paul back across his lap.

“No, you don’t!” Paul snapped angrily, turning his head and crossing his arms over his slender chest. “You let me get started and then you pull me away. You drink my cum but you won’t let me return the favor. I can deep throat with the best of them. Hell, Texas would auction off the right for me to suck off clients. Is that it? You don’t like where my mouth has been? What about my ass? You sure as hell don’t mind shoving your cock in me!”

Sal strengthened his grip on Paul’s neck until the boy quieted. He was still trembling violently and Sal knew he would have to tread very carefully.

“I want to please you, Paul. No, don't pull away from me," Sal wrapped his own arms across Paul's folded ones. "I like watching you cum, watch your body arch and hear you cry out. I like teasing you and caring for you, beautiful. I did not realize that I was taking away something from you. I think of ways of pleasing you here in our bed, just as you do for me.” Sal carded the dark silky hair at Paul's nape. He sighed as pressed a kiss there as well. Paul was being honest even if he was throwing a tantrum.  Sal owed him honesty in return. “A part of me remembers the first time I met you. You were punished for not sucking me off in front of Texas. I guess I subconsciously shy away from the act.”

Paul bit his lip and considered. Sal could see the silhouette of Paul turning back, slowly.

“I’m human, beautiful. I will try to do better but I need your help. I will never reprimand you over a question. If you pull away or hold back until you lose your temper, I can’t help. Would you like for me to assume you are just acting out to be disciplined?” Sal placed a tentative kiss against Paul’s forehead. “I have told you before and will tell you again. I do not see you as a whore, I never have. I know your past but to me that is inconsequential. You are my boy, mine, and I’m never letting you go.”

Paul turned fully, pressing into Sal’s neck and moaned quietly, “Why do you put up with me?”

“You know why,” Salvatore responded. “Besides you are my good boy.” Paul snorted and received a gentle swat to his ass.

Sal stretched them out on the bed once again. Paul trembled, feeling uncertain. “Easy, beautiful, no more for tonight,” he picked up the quiet whimper, “Oh don’t worry, now that I know what's going on in the beautiful head of yours, I’ll be taking quite a bit of advantage of your mouth. Just not now. For now, rest awhile, let me hold you, I like the feel of your skin against mine. You need some time, beautiful, and we’ve got all the time in the world.”

*****

*~*

Paul bit back a whimper as the moist, leaking flesh slipped into his mouth. His eyes watered, not because the boy thrust hard into his throat. The cock was long but slender.  Paul had much bigger and much worse. He wanted to cry. Paul hated to think of Sal finding him like this once again. On his knees with his mouth around an anonymous cock, like such the good little whore that he was and would always be.

*~*

Salvatore Alonzo checked his watch again. He began pacing. Paul was nowhere to be found and Tank had not reported in. The man gave his boy plenty of autonomy and did not want to overreact.

Then he saw him, the beautiful slender body and silky black hair that was not quite the same. Sal cocked his head to the side. Paul must have decided to get a trim while out. Yet, Tank should have been hovering close. He was in for a reprimand, Sal thought furiously. Paul was the most important priority for the entire protection division when he was not at his side.

He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Sal was stunned when he looked into glittering green eyes instead of warm, loving brown. He snatched his hand away as if he had been burned. “I’m sorry, pardon me.” Sal went to step away but the boy gave him a charming smile maneuvering himself into Sal's path.

“That’s alright, maybe you can help me.” The boy licked his full lips; his voice was low and husky.

Alonzo’s traitorous body took immediate notice of dark hair, the  slender body that was obviously available. In the past he would have flirted back to the point of having the boy flat on his back in of a limo. Even as he berated himself, Sal asked with courteous manners, “What do you need?”

“I’m looking for Texas Donovan. I understand that this is one of his clubs.” Alonzo nodded his head slowly. “I hear that he is always looking for new talent, club boys, bed boys, dancers. I’m looking to see if I could get a job.”

And he would fit in perfectly, Salvatore pondered, his blue eyes raking over the body that seemed to tremble with barely restrained lust.

“I will speak to the manager. I am in charge of operations when Texas is not available.” Sal gasped in surprise when the boy threw himself into his arms. Salvatore responded helplessly holding onto the kid so he would not fall.

“Oh, thank you sir.” The enthusiasm in the husky voice was contagious.

Sal chuckled in spite of himself. "What’s your name, boy?” He tried to ease the boy back, but the dark head nestled against his chest. Yeah, Sal thought, wryly, the kid would fit in perfectly with the club scene.

“Max.”

“Nice to meet you, Max,” Salvatore responded. He pushed the boy back and smiled. “Come back around nine and ask for Lake. He’ll find you a spot.” He was on the receiving end of a naughty smile before the boy’s lips were pressed against his own.

Sal once again pushed him off and sent him on his way with a gentle swat to his behind. He checked his watch and nodded to Brooks. Now he was passed worry. It was not like Paul to be gone so long without checking in.

Talking to Brooks, Sal did not see the darkened figure in the corner, taking snapshots one after another.

*~*

Paul bit back a cry. He thrashed into the bars of the cage. He was in complete darkness and disoriented. He had momentarily forgotten where he was.

He had been dreaming of his master. Sal had been sitting in his chair before the fireplace. Even as Paul called to him, his master would not acknowledge him. As he came around the chair, he saw a dark head nestled against his master’s neck. The boy had looked at him with a victorious grin.

He had cried out in shock and betrayal. The boy in his master’s lap was not him.

As he stared into the unending dark, the little seed of doubt that the man had planted started to take root even if he did not want it to. His master was a powerful, handsome man. What did he truly see in a lowly boy from the streets like himself? He could have anyone and had regularly until he met Paul.

Tears tracked down his grimy face. He reached up and circled his fingers around his bare neck. His chain, his collar that reminded Paul of what bound him to Sal was gone.

A bright light made him flinch. It was the boy he sucked off. He was looking over his shoulder and then slipping into the tiny space.

“Here.” He shoved a small cup of water through the bars. Paul just stared at it, warily. It could easily be more drugs to keep him confused.

“Take it, you fool.” The boy hissed like a snake. .

Paul just closed his eyes. He felt the water pour over his naked skin and then the blinding light was gone. He curled into himself, taking in small comfort that the man had not brought up his brother. Kyle was safe. No one in the right mind would even touch his brother. No one fucked with Texas.

*~*

Salvatore was beside himself. His men were scouring the city. Paul could not be located and Tank was incommunicado. He was in his personal hell and out of control.

“Boss,” It was Brooks, quiet and cautious. Sal glanced sharply at his man.  Brooks held a small box in his large hands like it would explode.

A shiver of unease went down Sal's spine. What,” He snapped, inwardly wincing at just how much he sounded like Texas. But fuck it, it was Paul, it was his boy. The hours were stretching his nerves to a breaking point with no word.

“This was waiting at the gate, sir. It’s been scanned and deemed innocuous.” The guard handed over the box.

Salvatore opened it slowly. Blood drained out of his face as he took in the blood soaked chain. Paul’s chain but no Paul. There was blood, so he must have put up a fight.  But with who? Where was Tank?  Why had he not reported in?  How had he let Paul slip through his fingers?

Where the fuck was his boy?

*~*

He had lost track of time in the unrelieved darkness. The man would pull him out force water and mush into his throat, order him to relieve himself, and then shove him back into the cage and into the darkness.  He could not see anything or hear anything. 

The boy never made another appearance.

Paul's mind began playing tricks on him.  Seeing things that weren't there, talking to hear his own voice so he would not feel so alone. The little seed of doubt rooted deeper.

Where was Sal or for that matter Texas? Kyle would give his master hell until he was returned, right? The bond of brotherhood ran deeper than sex and love, right? He and Kyle had shred the same fucking womb!

Texas and Alonzo together had been formidable. He had heard them talking about several organizations pulling out of the territory or making overtures for treaties. A simple kidnapping was beneath the two of them together with all of their combined resources. Why was he still in this black hell? Paul should have easily been back in his master’s arms. Right?

He felt the burning in his eyes once again.

Where was Sal?

He said that he would never let go.

Sal had promised.

*~*

Texas had blown in like a hurricane off of Galveston Bay. There were still no signs of Paul.

Kyle seemed to be locked in a deep depression hardly acknowledging his surroundings. He would perk up when Texas held him. Texas felt an uncomfortable wrench in his guts that his Kitten's  faith in his master was absolute.

Texas and Alonzo where at each also other’s throats.

“No!” Texas snarled.

“I don’t need your permission, bastard. I trust him and we’ve come up empty.” Alonzo replied coldly.

“He’s not a part of the organization. You are making yourself vulnerable by going outside of what we can control.” Texas kissed Kyle and whispered to him. The boy nodded and headed off in the direction of the bedroom. “I’m not saying that Paul’s not worth it, but you have to be smart about this.”

“Wouldn’t you?” Sal replied quietly, “If it was Kyle and you couldn’t find him, wouldn’t you do everything in your power to get him back.”

Texas crossed his arms. He refused to go there.

“That’s what I thought.”

*~*

“Salvatore Alonzo?” The dark haired man’s accent twanged.

As much as Sal wanted to cringe,  it was so familiar that he grinned.

“Hey Nicky,” He grunted as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. The man had not changed. The familiar smell made his gut twist. “You are looking good.”

“I’ll bet,” The brown eyes twinkled, “I’m too old for you, you horny goat. What can I do for you?”

“Are you still in investigations?”

The man considered him, “Yeah, but I normally don’t get business from you guys.” His brown eyes crinkled with guarded humor. "I'm usually investigating the messes you leave behind."

“This is a special case, my friend.” Sal responded. The parting of the sexy mouth as the man took in the prospect of a puzzle made his body heat. He felt ashamed. First the kid at the club and now a former lover, he felt like he was betraying his boy. “I need to have some evidence analyzed. We can’t trust our people. Texas is afraid that we may have a mole.”

“And now I know hell has froze over,” Nicholas Eddison said with a shake of his close cropped head. “I thought you said you would never get into bed with the likes of him.”

“I haven’t.” Sal knew he sounded defensive. “We are business partners only.”

“Ah yes, the age thing again,” Nick said easily. “What kind of evidence?”

Alonzo handed him the small box. The man gave a low whistle when he took in the dried blood.

“I thought this type of thing was the way you guys use to send a message that the person was dead.”

“No,” Sal snarled. “He’s not dead. I would know in my heart if he were.”

“Whoa, calm down, old friend."  Nick studied him before shaking his head in disbelief, "You’ve fallen in love. Aw hell,” Nick’s brown eyes crinkled. “Hell is now the site of the winter Olympics.”

He snatched the box out of the man’s hand with a snarl and grabbed his coat. "Wait, Sal,” He felt a hand on his tense shoulder, “I’m an ass, forgive me.” Alonzo considered the honest face with sincere dark eyes and nodded.

“We’re going to have to go to Greg. He knows DNA; this might not be your boy’s blood. Just a trick to get you all fired up. I’ll need a sample to compare it to, like a toothbrush or hairbrush.” He handed Sal a card. “Bring them here to this lab. I’ll clue Greg in and he’ll be ready to process as soon as you get there.”

“Do you trust this Greg?”

Nick’s white teeth flashed in pure Southern charm, “Greg Sands? I should, he’s been my partner for the past eight years.”

*~*

Paul was jerked from his cage and a hood was dropped over his head. Despite the hood, he was bare and gooseflesh covered his skin from being in the close confines of his cage to being out in the open forced to stand straight to be be examined. He knew not to struggle to anymore. He relapsed into his training easily, muscle memory as the Puppy.

An unfamiliar voice said, “Very nice, just as he was described.”

“Yes,” that was the vile man. “Is there anything you require before his training begins?”

He felt the air rustle around him. He knew that he was being observed from every angle.

“He wears a harness. He’ll have to earn his collar. I want him pierced. Ears, nipples, belly, and cock, I want that cock chained. He is to be put on a climax schedule. And this will have to go.”

He felt a finger jab carelessly to the hip that carried Jug’s name. He bit his lip to keep from reacting. Being with Sal had definitely weakened him.  He used to be strong.  Strong enough to hand much rougher handling.

“We will have to encompass it into another mark. To remove ink such as that would leave scarring.” The vile man was matter of fact.

“Of course,” the second man agreed. Paul felt his wrists being lifted. “I don’t want any more scars than necessary. How long?”

“I will have him ready in a month.”

“Very good,” Paul felt his cock being cupped in a large palm, his balls were loose, his penis flaccid with disinterest. “You will be mine, very soon.”

*~*

Paul  felt pressure on his shoulder and sank down onto his knees. The room got very quiet. He thought that he had been left alone. A flitting thought of escape was crushed. He would not get five feet and knew it. He focused on presenting his body in perfect form. He knew how to be a good slave. Maybe they would not hurt him if he was good.

“What a perfect slut,” the vile man had returned.

The hood was yanked from his head and he blinked in the harsh light.

“I know you haven’t given up hope, have you pet? I can see the way yours eyes bounce around when you get a chance.  Escape maybe? Or do you really think two very powerful men are going to come for a two bit whore like you?”

Paul kept his eyes down cast, trying to be perfect and not give anything away that could be used against him. He was jerked to his feet and he cried out at the bruising force against his flesh.

His head was forced down against the table. Down on Sal's desk making papers fly as they laughed and his master opening him up so maddeningly slow. Paul groaned in pained shock as the man pushed into him dry, his soft fleshy skin pressed against Paul. His mind acknowledged that this was rape, even if his body knew how to open up and his cock got hard from piercing pain. It was just as it had been for his brother, Kyle had been raped. It was against his will, Paul did not want this man fucking him.

Yet, again, his body was well trained from the client list when he worked for Texas and muscle memory took over. His body opened even more, tearing, and took the abuse. His cock softened in agreement with his mind.

Paul stumbled backwards from the table and collapsed on a cold concrete when the weight of the heavy body disappeared.

“How you remain so tight is beyond me.” The man said snidely, flicking a lighter for his cigarette.

Paul curled into himself. He felt the wet slide down his leg, knowing that he was dripping cum and blood from his ass. As cruel as Texas could be, he never allowed physical damage to come to his body. Even the whipping was not about sex. This was about cruelty. Breaking him yet again to someone else’s will.

Sal never broke him, Sal loved him.

“Is that hope I see?” Paul bit his lip bloody when the man made him crawl on his hands and knees by pulling his hair.

“Well here’s your hope, bitch, they’ve forgotten about you, even your sainted whore brother.” The pictures fluttered down in front of him.

The images were disheartening. Kyle looked blissfully happy on some white sandy beach. Texas held him and their kisses spoke of love.

“He’s there in the Greek Isles." The man sucked on the cigarette and exhaled slowly. "They know that you’ve gone missing, but that was not enough to take them away from their island paradise. Why would your precious brother be looking for you when he’s getting a cock up his ass every night?”

Paul felt tears prick his eyes. He and Kyle had fought the last time they were together. Could something so small make his brother give up on him?

*~*

BEFORE

*****

“Turn it off.” Paul growled.

“No,” came the mechanical response. Kyle was testing new adaptive equipment to give himself a voice. Paul could not read the screen so the voice element had been added just for him. Because he was stupid, to dumb to read the screen after Kyle's fingers flew over the small keyboard.

Paul hated it.

Their normal forms of communication no longer worked with them living apart. Too much happened between the times they had together, that when they were together, simple signs were more frustrating than informative.

“This is for the best, Paul.”

He winced at the cold words in monotone, “Best for you maybe.”

“Don’t be this way; our time together is so short. I’ve missed you.”

He looked into his brother’s large purple eyes. “I’ve missed you, not this,” Paul insisted as he pointed to the small hand held device. “Either put it away or go away.”

He turned and flinched when he heard the tapping of the keys.

“We both knew things would change between us. This is part of the change. I like having a voice, Paul; I won’t give it up, not even for you.”

“Then that’s it.”

“Paul.”

“Have Tank see you out.”

“Paul.”

“Goodbye, Kyle.”

"Paul," that damnable robotic voice said again.

"Get out, Kyle." He had felt Kyle go very still, then quiet feet padded away.  A click said that Tank had taken his brother away.

Sal had found him curled in their bed with tears streaming from his eyes. His chest hurt so badly. He had actually pushed his brother away.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Paul said turning his back to his master.

Sal rubbed his back and curled around him. He felt kisses against his neck and a warm hand against his stomach. Sal did not say anything, he just held him close.

“I’m dumb.” Paul blurted. Sal hissed and his hand tightened, but his master did not say anything. “I’ve always been dumb. Never learned to read, Kyle did though. He always made sure to make me understand what I needed to know.”

He rolled and pressed himself against his master’s chest. “Kyle does not need me anymore. I see all of you read his words from that fucking device and I can’t. No, I’m dumb and have to hear the electronic voice. I hate it. I just fucking hate it.”

“Do you want to learn to read?” his master’s voice was like a caress.

“Been told I can’t,” Paul mumbled, “Passed the window of opportunity a long time ago. Besides, when I try I feel stupid. A is for apple, b is boy, and all that shit.”

Sal pushed him on his back. “But you’ve never had me for a teacher.”

Paul hissed as his nipple was sucked and the bit. “See, n is for nipple and b is for bite.” Paul huffed in amusement. “Want to know more?”

As his cock was swallowed, Paul moaned, “oh yeah.”

*****

*~*

Paul had intended on telling Kyle that he was sorry, that his emotions were all over the place. He never got the opportunity. Looking down at the smiling unconcerned face of his sun kissed brother, Paul thought, and now I never will.

*~*

Carnegie took in the scene. Texas had changed so much. His Kitten was pale and withdrawn and the man was comforting him. Texas giving comfort was almost inconceivable. He could understand it as he looked at his lover. Blue was still jumpy and Carnegie felt like he was walking on eggshells. They had discussed the possibility of another boy to fill the void that Gray and Green had left. Blue had broken down into body wracking sobs. The issue was tabled for the foreseeable future .

“What do you know, Marcus?” Texas asked without looking up.

“We’ve found Tank. Pulling in some markers, his body was dumped outside our territories.  The money wired to his accounts have not been traced.” He carded his hand through Blue’s thick hair, his head a comforting weight against his thigh.

“It has to do with Orcelo. They are seeking revenge.” Texas thought out loud. “Why can we not find the connection?”

“Old world family ties,” Carnegie responded. “I fought with it the whole time I was in power. It’s convoluted; one day’s enemy is the next day’s ally. We may never find the connection.”

And we may never find the boy, hung in the air between them.

As the Kitten huddled into his master, Texas snarled. “That’s bullshit, Marcus, and you know it.”

“We still have the issue of a mole.” Carnegie shifted the topic. He liked Paul, part of him wished that he was still Texas’ Puppy; he had never gotten a chance to fuck that sweet ass.

“I’ll start going though everyone personally. I don’t trust my new guys.” Texas stated. He pressed a kiss against his Kitten’s temple.

“Jug is going to be hard to replace. You might want to ask Alonzo if he has anyway to spare, he has good men.”

“Good enough to be turned," Texas challenged, then with a disgusted sigh, "Haven’t wanted to bring it up,” Texas shrugged. “Now’s not a good time.”

“Did he really go see Nick?” Carnegie’s lips twitched.

“Don’t go there, Marcus.”

*~*

Salvatore watched the two men through the glass. The older man curved around the younger, kissing the side of the man’s neck. Their love, their connection was palpable.

Salvatore was a reputed tomcat. He had never settled down, moving from lover to lover, one night stands warming his bed. Nick was the first who had captured his attention for a length of time and now Paul. He missed his boy.

“Sal, come in,” Nick grinned even as his arms slipped around the narrow hips of the man at the microscope. “This is Greg. G, this is Salvatore Alonzo.”

The brown eyed young man flashed a beautiful smile with spots of color riding high on sharp cheekbones. “Mr. Alonzo, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Sal did not want to be rude but the loving atmosphere put him on edge. “Here are the items that you requested," His voice came out short and sharp.

“Thanks,” Greg turned and gazed at his lover. Nick smiled at him and kissed him easily.

“Come on Sal, this is going to take a little bit. Why don’t we order some food and go over your case.”

Sal followed Nick into an empty office. He watched as his former lover moved with an easy grace, ordering food, tapping some keys on his lap top, and finally grabbing a note pad and pen.

Sal steepled his fingers, “I’m not sure how much help you are going to be able to give me, Nicky. The syndicates do not operate in formal circles.”

“I know, I remember,” Nick eased his hip onto the desk. “I talked it over with G, and we can only see the upside. You guys are pretty good allies to have if things get shot to hell and we can get some pretty profitable business besides." Nick's eyes darkened, "And I know you are always looking for contacts on the inside.”

“You work for an agency, law enforcement?”

“No, I'm strictly in private investigations, Greg also works for a private lab and has connections to local law enforcement.”

He felt his gut twist. Texas was not going to like that. “I would not want to comprise your operations; maybe this was not a good idea.”

“Easy, Sal,” Nick touched his face. And nostalgia hit him again as he turned into the palm. Then the warm hand was removed. “Tell me what you know so far.”

“Precious little,” He replied and gave Nick the sketchy details, including the newest information on Tank’s body dump.

Greg brought in the food and they sat around the small desk.

“It’ll be another hour or so, I can call you or page you with the results.”

Sal looked back and forth between the two men and sighed. He pushed himself away from the desk. “Send contact through this number, you will speak to Brooks.”

Nick caught him at the door. “Sal, we’ll do our best. I never thought you would find someone.”

“Why? Because I stupid and pushed you away?”

“Partly, but I take it he’s a kid. What are you going to do when he gets some age on him?” Nick let the unsaid ‘if we find him’ go.

“Respectfully, Nicholas that is none of your business. Just as your relationship with Greg is none of mine.” Salvatore replied darkly and walked to the lift.

“Nicky?” He turned and took Greg into his arms. Nick buried his nose into the soft, wavy brown hair. “Everything alright?” He felt his lover’s hands go up and down his back.

“Just ghosts and memories, G,” Nick sighed as he was hugged closer.

*~*

Paul shut his eyes tight against the bright light as the door was opened. It was the boy. Paul wanted to snarl. "Use this,” The boy shoved a small tube through the bars. “Don’t be stubborn and hurry.”

Paul turned the tube and recognized the anal ointment.

“You are going to be ripped apart if you don’t use it. Hurry up.” The boy seemed to be made of gold, from his hair to his eyes to his skin.

He bit his lip as he worked the ointment inside of himself. He tried not to cry out in agony.

“Shit! Give it back.”

He quickly gave the tube back and the boy disappeared leaving him darkness once again.

*~*

You never realize what you have until it is taken away, Salvatore thought with regret. He sat in a darkened booth in the club's VIP section,  watching the young and beautiful writhe on the dance floor.

He had met Nick on a whirlwind tour of the Americas. A one night stand had turned into a nine month affair that had him considering moving to Texas of all places but yet another a younger man had turned his head. Nick saw the writing on the wall and let him go amicably.

His heart stopped. It was Paul, his boy moving like a cat across the floor towards him. The boy gave him a naughty grin and sat on his table. Sal blinked as he took in the  sly green eyes and sighed. “Max.”

The boy leaned forward sensuously, “I haven’t gotten to thank you, Mr. Alonzo.” The voice carried dark promises of writhing bodies between the sheets.

Sal felt his body heat in reply. He wanted to pull the boy into his lap and touch him. To make him cry out with need until he shoved his cock deep in his body. He watched the slick, ruby lips as they came closer and closer. He put a hand on the naked shoulder and eased Max away from him. “No thanks needed, kid. You might want to move on, Lake won’t be happy if you are monopolized by a non paying customer.”

Sal eased out of the booth. He needed to go home to his empty bed and away from temptation. He did not see the angry look on the boy’s face or the dark figure who whispered in his ear with a camera hanging around his neck.

In the privacy of his home, the saftey of his own bedroom, Sal lay in his bed with his hand on his cock.

*~*

BEFORE

*****

He liked to watch his boy sleep. Paul was a normal ball of unrestrained energy that kept him on his toes. In sleep, he was completely still.

Sal eased the sheet off to take in the gorgeous body. Paul was small and slender. Childlike in so many ways, but definitely a young man, the shadows played along the groove between his rib cage and around his navel.

His boy's cock was soft and curled into its silky nest. Sal had broached the topic of topping and he got a stare from the brown eyes. He would not talk about it. Sal did not let the beautiful cock go to waste; he loved the taste and texture. If his boy would let him, he could get off on the taste of Paul’s seed alone.

Sal looked up and saw that his boy was watching him from sleepy eyes. He covered the tempting mouth and pulled him close, reveling in the sleep warm skin.

“Shhhh.” Sal whispered when he felt Paul squirm. He pressed their groins together. His hand covered their cocks and felt his boy’s small hand on his.

They moved slowly, kissing each other deeply and finding pleasure in their hands. Paul gasped and came, giving Sal more lubrication to find his own release.

After cleaning them up, he pulled Paul against his chest. The slender thigh rested between his own and the warm breath gusted across his skin. Sal placed a hand against the curve of Paul’s ass and let him self drift into deep sleep.

*****

*~*

Sal felt his release drip through his fingers. He had been able to cum but found no satisfaction. He ached for Paul and worried for his little lover. His sneaky libido whispered that was a willing boy with glittering green eyes.

He crushed the voice and turned on his side. Sleep would not come.

*~*

He felt hazy and heavy again. The last thing Paul remembered was being pulled from his cage and a sharp prick to his arm. He blinked and tried to focus.

Paul could tell he was lying on a table. He could feel the tugs and loud pops around his body. In his ears, his nipples, and his belly, the piercings, he thought groggily.

“He does not have much hair to begin with.” A new voice muffled by a medical mask.

“It will help to prevent infection in his cock.” The vile man replied. He hovered over Paul with a sick, satisfied look on his face.

The buzz of clippers drifted up and he could feel his cock and balls being lifted.

“He’s going to need another sedative before we do the final piercings. I still want to advise that it is not wise to tattoo him now. He needs some recovery time.”

“No. No more sedatives and we continue on. He needs to have this done so he can begin his training.”

The man behind the mask rolled his eyes.

Paul moaned at the shocking cold below his balls. The tender sac tightened and drew up. Then he screamed at the blood red agony that flooded his body. He wasn’t given time to breathe when a second bolt shot through the head of his dick.

A gentle hand touched his shaking thigh, “It’s over, kid.”

“That’s all.” The vile man said gruffly. He loomed over Paul once again. “So you are the famous Puppy who almost never broke? What bullshit, no one worked over your cock and balls, did they, pet?”

Paul sobbed. He was in agony.

“Do we need to move him?”

“No, I can set up here, there’s plenty of light.” A new voice, he was going to lose his matching mark the he and Kyle both had that bore Jug’s name.

He tried to remember Sal’s hand in his hair the first time he had this done. He whimpered. Why was this happening too him?

Paul tried to retreat into his mind as his body was manipulated. The mark seemed to start at one hip bone, and with ant like crawling scratches,  crossed his lower back above his ass to end at his other hip.

The man would not let him find that safe place in his mind that would be full of light and Sal. He whispered how he was looking forward to training Paul. That he had a lot of work to do, that he should just give up and be a good pet.

He was finally given another shot and sank into blissful darkness.

It was becoming almost routine. Paul’s eyes snapped open at the door creaking open with the spark of bright light. It was the boy again. “Why do you keep coming here?” Paul asked hoarsely. He realized he had not spoken words outside of crying out in days.

The boy shrugged and knelt beside his cage. He did not seem as nervous.

“Shouldn’t you be running away?”

The golden eyes blinked at him. “The master is away, I thought you would like some company. I brought you these.”

Paul took the pain relievers and the cup of water. “Can you let me out?” The boy shook his head. Figures, Paul thought darkly. He rested his back against the bars. The kid was so young. “What’s your name?”

“Don’t have one," The boy shrugged negligently, "the master calls me Angel. He says that when I’m bought my new master will name me.”

“You are not his?” Paul felt his eyebrows crawl into his hairline.

“No, I’m being trained for the auction block. My master is a trainer. He has connections throughout the crime syndicates.” The boy leaned against Paul’s cage.

Paul bit back a moan at the feeling of soft flesh against his own. It felt good to be touched with kindness. “You are an angel,” Paul said quietly. “You don’t have to help you know, my master will come and get me. If you want to go, I’m sure he would take you too.”

Angel gave him a sad look. “It is best to give up hope; my master has you well hidden. They will never find you.”

“You don’t know my master.” Paul replied quietly. He felt the boy’s fingers against his leg.

“I know mine.” Angel whispered in return, then he slipped away leaving Paul once again in the dark.

He tried to hold back his tears but he could not. The fleeting connection with another person made him ache. Why was he trying so hard to hold on? Sal had not come for him. He promised to never let go. Maybe he had. Paul curled around his knees, ignoring the searing pain from his multiple piercing. They were dull compared to the pain of his heart breaking.

*~*

“You are sure about this?” Nick asked with concern. Greg nodded his head. Nick had relayed the message to the man Brooks and got a phone hung up in his ear for his trouble. It was conclusive. “Then I can start processing for other evidence?” Nick said looking over the chain. He felt a hand against his neck and looked up. Greg covered his mouth and kissed him deeply.

Neither one of them heard the door slam.

“Is this what we are paying you for?” Texas snarled. He felt his Kitten tug at his hand but ignored him.

Nick pulled away and forced his lover behind his back. He knew what they were getting into by dealing with Texas but he would not put Greg in danger.

“We gave your guys the information that we have,” Nick said steadily. “I had to make sure the DNA evidence was not compromised before moving forward.”

“It’s the boy’s blood.” Greg stated quietly. He cringed at the blood draining from the kid's face. “There are also some unknown contributions that I’m going to have to pull from other resources to see if I can narrow them down.”

“I’ll start on fingerprints and any other trace elements.” Nick stated. “You gotta give us time, Texas, and we’ll give you answers.”

Texas glared at both men as he lifted his boy into his arms. His Kitten was almost passed his endurance. He had never been physically separated from his twin for this long. The days were quickly moving into weeks.

“How’s Sal?” Nick asked quietly.

“Find his boy.” Texas snapped and carried his Kitten away.

“Damn.” Greg breathed.

“You can say that again, G. Meet Texas, what a bastard.” Nick agreed pulling his lover into his arms.

“It is how much he cares.” Greg said peering into Nick’s brown eyes. “If it were you or your family, I probably would do the same.”

“I would to.” Nick said pressing his forehead against his lover’s. “Back to work?”

Greg smiled and kissed him.

*~*

Paul stood before the mirror. The man stood behind him with a cruel twist to his lips.

He had changed so much already, he thought. Paul did not recognize the boy in the mirror.

His hair was longer, shaggier. His ribs were prominent like his hipbones. He saw the swirling black ink at each of his hips. Jug’s name was gone. He wore small silver hoops in his ears, in his nipples, and in his navel. His cock looked strange to him, hairless and small. He turned his head to the side.

“You see it don’t you?” The man asked. He stood behind Paul and covered his genitals with one hand. “You are completely under my control.”

Paul watched as his penis was lifted. He saw the ring under the head of his cock and the thin silver chain that dangled. He felt the man trace a fingertip along the chain until he reached under his balls. Through the man’s touch, he felt the second ring that anchored the chain to his body.

“You will be able to cum chained down like this, but you won’t be able to penetrate. I told you wouldn’t need your cock anymore.” The man sneered at him. “Your buyer has requested no mutilation to your body. That means no physical castration for you. He is paying quite a sum of money for your ass so I want to make him happy.”

Paul closed his eyes and prayed for his master.

The man licked his neck and Paul shuddered. “You still think he’s coming to get you, don’t you, pet. You haven’t given up yet?”

The boy bit back a cry as his hair was jerked. The man shoved him to his knees. The pain in his groin from the new piercings almost made him black out.

“Here.” He closed his eyes at the stack of photographs. “You will look at each one, bitch, or you will pray they will be able to stitch your ass back together after I’m through with you.”

Paul’s hands shook as he took the pictures. The first one made his heart stop.

It was Sal. With a dark haired boy in his arms. He traced a finger over the smiling lips of his master. He forced himself to look at the next one. His master was kissing the boy. He thought it was a fluke but the next shot was at a different locale. The boy was seated on a booth table leaning towards his master. The lust on Sal’s face was so familiar.

He looked up at the man as the pictures slipped from his hand. The man smiled in triumph at the deadened look in the boy’s eyes.

Paul’s heart shattered. The man had won his victory and broken him.  Paul knew the feeling too well as, emptiness took over.  Sal's Paul, Texas' Puppy, Kyle's brother, was gone.

Paul gave up.

*~*

“Hello, my dove, how are you enjoying your new toy?”

She stretched out naked on the bed and smiled. “Oh she’s wonderful; too bad she was badly damaged when we got her. There are flashes of spirit sometimes.” She purred and her fingers drifted between her thighs. “I love her mouth, she can go for hours.”

He tweaked her nipple and smiled. “She is a treasure no doubt if she can put that kind of smile on your face.”

She opened her thighs and gasped as his fingers plunged inside of her. “There has been precious little to smile about lately.” She bucked her hips and whined.

He put his damp fingers to his mouth and sucked them. He shoved his pants passed his hips and pulled her into his lap. She moaned happily as she sank down on his flesh.

*~*

Sal looked out of his window. He heard Brooks drone on and on about a potential lead. This was what the tenth, no eighteenth.

It was his darkest hour. He was beginning to think he had lost the true love of his life. Sal looked at the empty wine bottle and back out into the night. He heaved a sigh and grabbed his coat.

He was going to the club.

*~*

BEFORE

*****

“How do you know you love me?” Paul asked quietly. “I’m not sure I know what love is. I know that I love Kyle but that’s not what I feel for you.”

Sal regarded his boy. Paul was like a small desperate child at times, stunted and unable to grow into a healthy young man. He was fragile and fierce at the same time. As much as he wanted to draw his boy into his lap, he held back.

“I know that when I look at you my heart feels too large for my chest. I want to keep you close and away from harm. I like having you in my bed and at my side. My days are brighter with you in them, Paul. That for me is love. When I look at you there is no one else.”

Paul hugged his arms around his chest. “That’s a little of what I feel for Kyle. You make me feel warm all over, Sal. Yet you don’t mind that Kyle and I share a bed sometimes.”

The man touched his boy’s shoulder and trailed a finger across the intricate collar. “I may not wear this outwardly, beautiful, but you have me chained as I do you. I know that you like to hear that you are mine but I am yours as well. I know how close you and Kyle are. I have no problem with it. I just don’t need to look anywhere else. I have you in my bed and that’s enough.”

“But I’ve heard,” Paul winced and bit his lip.

Sal groaned and pulled away. “I know what you have heard about me and most if not all was true. I did not settle down. I had a thirst for young dark haired boys and would bed any that caught my eye.”

He sat in his chair before his crackling fire place. “I have not looked to another boy since my first night with you, even though I knew you belonged to Texas. You stirred my blood like no other before you. Not even the only lover I ever had. I want you, beautiful, and only you. And if having you means sharing you with Kyle, then I will and am thankful.”

He felt Paul at his side and took in the firelight flickering in the brown eyes. “I love you, Paul.” He drew the boy into his lap and sighed at the weight that settled against his chest.

He felt a slender hand take his and then a feather light touch of kiss against his knuckles. “I love you, too, Sal.”

*****

*~*

He sat on the table with his legs dangling and spread wide. His eyes were covered with a blindfold. It made his focus center on the man.

He was still getting used to the harness that curved over his shoulders and bit into his chest. That and the climax schedule. He had been put through a series of days of being pulled from his cage, given his meal, and then told to jack off. It was the only time he was allowed to cum. For the rest of the day, his balls were in agony as he went through his training session, bound by a cock ring and his tight cock chain.

“Spread your legs and place your feet at the edge of the table.”

He responded fluidly. He was a good slave. He followed orders.

“Put your finger inside your body.”

He automatically lifted his finger to his mouth only to receive the blinding pain of the bullwhip.

“No! You will shove it in dry. Your master does not have the time or the inclination to stretch your slut ass. Now put your finger inside your body, pet.”

He bit his lip and forced his body to comply as the raw feeling ripped into him.

“That’s it, pet, now fuck yourself and keep those legs open.”

He rode his fingers, no pleasure given or received. He just followed the commands that were given him.

He must have excited the man. He was pushed onto his back and the moist head of the cock was replacing his fingers. He kept an ear open for commands but let his mind go.

*~*

Texas held his shuddering Kitten. It still amazed him how emotionally linked his boy was to his twin.

“Is he in pain again?” He whispered against the curve of his Kitten’s ear.

The boy shook his golden mane and tapped a few keys. Texas lifted the device.

~Not pain, it’s like he’s gone. I can’t feel him~

Texas pulled his boy tighter into his embrace. A cold, dark ball settled in his gut. They, whoever they were, were going to pay in blood.

*~*

He carried the squirming boy to his bed. He tipped his neck to the side and allowed the furious mouth to take its pleasure.

The boy moaned lustily and opened his legs wide. The man did a few precursory swipes with lube before sinking into the tight heat. He closed his heart and let his body go. He fucked the boy hard with little thought of giving pleasure. It was almost mechanical.

He lay spent in the aftermath with the dark head on his chest. He met the glittering green triumphant gaze. He pushed the boy off of him.

“Go.”

“But I thought you wanted me for the night?” The boy’s body curled against him.

“Get the fuck out.”

Max snorted. “You know where to find me.”

Alonzo curled onto his side and did not respond. He was sickened with himself. He had betrayed his love for Paul.

*~*

“You are early. He’s not ready.”

“No matter, I will finish his training. I’ve gotten reports that they are getting close. You might want to shut down as well. His wrath is legendary.”

“For a whore? That’s beneath him.” A sneer.

“Don’t say that I did not warn you. Bring him to me.”

With a snap of a finger, the golden boy scampered away and brought the dark haired counterpart on a leash. The dark eyes were still hidden.

“Blindfolded?”

“I told you he was not ready.”

“Hmmmm.”

He was led forward until he felt the presence of another in close proximity.

“Show me what you have learned.”

He moved against the man, winding his arms about the neck and sliding his body against the unyielding planes. He melted and curved as he settled against the man’s chest.

“Very nice,” The man trailed a hand down his naked back and cupped his ass. He was pulled closer so his aching erection pressed into the soft cloth of the man’s trousers.

“No disobedience?”

“No,” the vile man replied. “He knows his place.”

A hand to his nape lifted him to receive the aggressive, bruising kiss. His mouth opened and followed. He could feel the hand on his cock and the gentle tug to his chain. His body knew it was not time for climax and held its hardness.

“Very good, boy,” At the pressure to his shoulder, he slid down to the feet of the man and pressed his head against the thigh.

“This one is beautiful, as well.” He felt the hand go into his hair and pet him. As much as he wanted to press into the kind touch, he knew better. It was not his place. “How much?”

“I planned on auctioning him off.”

“I’ll take him. He and this one would make a nice set, the gold and the dark. Come here, boy.”

He felt the weight of the angel settle against him. Their bodies fit together and they heard the quiet hum of satisfaction.

The words traveled over their heads. But the tugs to leads had them standing.

“For the paper work, name them Apollo and Night.”

“Alright.”

“Heed my words; get the fuck out of here. Texas takes no prisoners.”

That word was familiar but it flittered away as he fell in step with the pull of his lead. His former life was over; the people in that life were gone. He was in his new master’s possession, a pet.

*~*

“Come here, my little Night.”

He moved and curled into his master’s arms. He kept his body still as the roving hand touched his ears, his nipples, and his belly. “Such a gorgeous boy,” His groin was cupped but his hips did not twitch.

“Is this the boy?”

He heard the click of heels on hardwood floors.

“Yes and I bought a little friend for him as well.”

“You haven’t him had a day and already, you spoil him.” He felt the soft, cool hand trail down his arm. “Is he trained for cunt as well?”

“Did not think to ask, my dear, I thought your girl was keeping you satisfied.”

“She is, just a thought.”

He heard his master kiss the woman. “Go on, now, I have pretty boys to play with.”

He was given no warning. A thick finger breached his body. He was then lifted onto the thick meaty cock that stretched his body. He felt teeth bite his flesh as he moved up and down on the invading erection. The man grunted and jerked at his hips. He felt the man’s cum and barely noticed the burn in his own balls.

He was cuddled against the barrel chest as he was carried into a darkened room. The other boy knelt in the middle of the bed, biting his lip nervously.

“Not tonight, golden Apollo. Sleep, I will see you both in the morning.”

He felt the other boy pull him into his arms.

“This is nice, being able to sleep next to you.” Apollo, his little angel, whispered.

Paul, Night the pet, blinked dully. He turned their bodies so that they were spooned. Deep in his mind, the small boy reminded him of his brother.  What brother? Night did not have one.The pain to his heart was so sharp that he pushed it away. He placed a gentle kiss to boy’s nape and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*~*

She purred as the talented tongue teased and lapped at her. She fisted her hair into dark hair and pulled the girl up into a deep kiss. She tweaked the perky, pierced nipples and propped herself up on her elbow.

“It’s done, my little pussy.”

Flat hazel eyes flared, “Thank you, mistress.” She groaned as the thick dildo was pushed into her body.

“She must have been important to you.”

The girl recognized the trap and answered accordingly, “No one is as important as my mistress.”

“You are right, my sweet, but I’m glad we were able to do something for you as well. It worked out that we could hurt them both. No one destroys my family without retribution.”

The girl cried out at the painful thrust of the dildo in her body.

*~*

Salvatore’s head rocked back on his shoulders. Texas had struck him with the force a jackhammer.

“Do I need to fuck you to get you in line, slut?”

Alonzo shook his head to clear the ringing. “Go away, Texas.” His voice was dull.  The empty whiskey bottles glittered and mocked him.

“The roles are reversed, moron. What do you think your boy will think of you when we find him?”

“We won’t find him, he’s gone.” Sal replied hugging himself.

“I thought you had more faith in Nick than that.” Texas snarled. “We have a lead and are getting ready to move tonight. Do you want to be there? Or have you forgotten that you promised to never let him go?”

Dull blue eyes met fiery dark eyes. He nodded slowly and was hauled to his feet.

“Get yourself together.” Texas jerked him close. “I’ve sent the kid at the club packing. If you fuck another boy, you’ll answer to me.”

*~*

Once they had the lead it, it had been ridiculously easy.  Texas felt like it was the old days when he was in the trenches, with gunfire, smoke and blood.  Being the one at the top of the heap, scaring the rest shitless thinking that they would be next. Texas walked in amidst the rubble and dead bodies. He felt Alonzo at his shoulder.

He had a pissed off Kitten, pacing in his home. Murdering his wife was one thing, they had had the element of surprise. Texas had flat out refused to put his boy in the kind of danger that could easily get him killed.

“He’s in here, sir.” Brooks called.

Sal grabbed Texas’ bicep. “Paul?”

*~*

“Boss,” Brooks’ voice was quiet. “It’s not Paul. It seems to be the owner of this facility.”

Texas pulled Alonzo close. “I need you to make a decision now. Do you want to be a part of this or do you want me to handle it?”

“I need to know.” Sal replied hoarsely.

Texas seemed to gauge his response before nodding once.

Two of Texas’ men had the portly, bald man tied to a chair. His face was bloodied and bruised. His torn lips were twisted into a parody of a smile when he came face to face with Texas and Alonso.

“He’s not talking, sir.”

Texas stood over the man with his arms crossed. “He will.”

“Fuck you,” the man said with a chuckle. “I know who you are. It’s pathetic that you have lowered yourself into a rescuing a two bit street bitch.”

Texas just stared at him. Alonzo was vibrating next to him but stayed quiet as well.

“Go ahead and kill me. I’m dead already.”

Texas just stared.

The man began to sweat and squirm.

“He’s gone. And he’ll be dead within days. The one who has him now tends to go through boys pretty quickly. If he doesn’t fuck the life out of him, he’ll get bored and send the kid to some skanky brothel and fucked until he dies.” The man licked his lips under the cold glare. He shifted his gaze to Alonzo, “And he knows that you gave up on him. Who knew you could be so photogenic? How was Max? He’s a good fuck, ain’t he?”

Texas stopped Sal’s fist. “Send him to Syn and put him in the pit.”

Alonzo gave Texas death glare as the howling man was carried away.

“Let me handle this.” Texas said quietly. “You are too close and you’ll miss something.”

Sal felt his hands ball. He wanted to hit something, hurt something like he was hurting. He wanted, no, needed his boy, his sweet beautiful boy. He did not know who he was angrier at the man, Texas, or himself.

*~*

He knelt and watched as his master fucked his angel. He kept his face calm and placid. The golden boy was beautiful and had a passion about him that he knew that he had lost.

His aching cock drooled down his leg. His body was telling him it was time for climax but his master had denied him. His balls ached and his stomach tightened.

The boy arched back and cried out as his orgasm was denied by the large hand tightening around the base of his cock. The master then thrust hard and grunted as he came.

“Come here, Night.”

He crawled and settled at the man’s feet. His chin was lifted and his head was turned from side to side.

“I can’t stand the dead look in your eyes.” His head snapped back from the open palmed blow. He moved back into position and blinked. “Not even a flinch. Well, I got what I wanted, didn’t I?” He held his tongue. He knew his place and it was not responding. His training had taken care of that.

A length of the fabric settled over his eyes.

“That’s better. Now spread your legs. That cock of yours looks hungry. Work it for me, Night, slowly.”

He pushed his thighs open and took his flesh into his hand. He ignored everything except for the slippery feeling against his palm, the bump of his piercing, and the cool chain that prevented his cock from fully extending.

“Oh yes, fuck your hand.”

His hips moved in response. He heard his angel’s moan and his cock jerked. He felt the need to release boiling in his gut. But it was not his time, his body knew it. He would only receive his orgasm at his master’s command.

“Cum for me, beautiful.”

His heart seized and for a moment his hand stuttered. Sal, his heart cried. He had been called beautiful by Sal. He pushed the feeling away ruthlessly and continued to stroke his cock. Salvatore Alonzo had let him go. His body was nothing more than a pet for the pleasure of his master. His release was molten fire pumping out of his swollen balls.

“Clean his cock, Apollo.”

He wanted to hiss and shove the boy away from his oversensitive flesh. He sat through the ministrations stoically. He was a good boy, a well trained slave that could make his master proud.

“Signore Vendetti.”

“Apollo," the master commanded as he was blindfolded, "take Night and lead him to bed. I am well pleased with you both.”

He felt the small warm hand in his own and followed with fluid steps. He thought he heard the word Texas but ignored it. Yet another name from his past would not make him stumble.

His blindfold was withdrawn and he felt captivated by the golden eyes. He reached out and cupped the young face. He stalled unsure of where to go.

“Kiss me,” the boy whispered. “Please kiss me.”

He tipped forward and brushed the bow shaped mouth. He felt a surge of emotion at the connection of mouths and breath. The boy moaned and he slipped into the wet heat.

They settled on the bed in each other arms, taking comfort through the simple touch of lips. Their master had not denied them bodily solace. He could feel the press of his angel's cock against his hip. That was denied. Their seed was not their own, but the master's.

*~*

“Cromwell has been taken.”

Vendetti glared at the man. “Has there been any connection to our family?”

“Not yet, but knowing Texas, it will only be a matter of time.”

“The coalitions have not been finalized. If the word leaks out then all of the work we have done will be for nothing. We are not ready to mobilize and take out that bastard.” The man stood and paced. “Vile American bastard, the Orcelo family was one the oldest crime syndicates.”

He turned on the man. “I think a preemptive strike is what is needed. Set it up with Alonzo. He has enough respect that he will not turn down an invitation from the Vendetti family. He is in for a shock indeed.”

“Won’t Texas make the connection?”

“No, he won’t be expecting a move such as this. Maybe it will throw him off long enough for the coalition to be made and then we win.”

“Yes, sir.”

“We finally bring down the American syndicate and the Alonzo family?” She asked.

He pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Yes, my love, revenge will be yours.”

*~*

Texas felt…

inadequate.

His features twisted at the thought as he watched his Kitten push his food around on his plate.

The boy had turned with such a look of joy and expectancy when Texas had entered the foyer of his home. Only for the expressive face to go blank and slender arms wrapped around a narrow chest that was on the border of becoming emaciated in the man’s opinion. The bright look had died when his Kitten realized that he was alone.

He lifted his unresisting boy and carried him to the spacious bathroom. He drug an unused set of scales out by his toe. He growled quietly as he took in the boy’s weight. He was wasting away before his very eyes. That was unacceptable.

There was nothing tangible that he could fight, shoot, cut, or pound into submission. He and his sister had never been close. He had avoided the bitch with his very being as a child.

His boy, on the other hand, and his brother were so interconnected. Two halves that had been inseparable, desperately trying to survive in the world, that had tentatively tried to become whole under the care of their masters.

Or should he admit, love?

He looked down at the small blonde head that rested against his naked chest. He loved his boy as much as he knew how.

“I’ll bring him back to you, somehow,” He said hoarsely, not recognizing the sound of his own voice. “I know you feel as though I have failed you, but I will bring him back to you.”

Deep, sad purple eyes met his own. He felt the warm skin of his love touch his face and the boy nodded.

*~*

Alonzo opened the heavy parchment. It was strange. His father received correspondence such as this. Not him. Most of the families associated with his own saw him as a traitor, an upstart that did not respect tradition. He was railed against as the one who tarnished the Alonzo family legacy.

After Traviata’s death, his father attempted to disown him. Texas had changed his mind.

The script was a detailed invitation to the Vendetti’s isolated estate in the language that brokered no room to refuse.

He did not have time for the bullshit. Paul was out there. And as sickened as he was about his bedding the boy Max, he was going to find his lover. He would kneel at the boy’s feet and beg forgiveness for failing him in so many ways.

He sighed. Old world family politics was just fucked up.

He called for Brooks and made the arrangements. He was going.

*~*

He moved around the smaller body sensuously and heard the master’s hiss of pleasure. He slid to his knees and took the slender cock into his mouth and swallowed it one fluid motion.

His angel moaned and instinctively bucked his hips.

“That’s right, Apollo, fuck his mouth.”

His mouth, he thought darkly trying to push away images of his lost love. His mouth had been such a bone of contention between them.

_….. I can deep throat with the best of them. Hell, Texas would auction off the right for me to suck off clients. Is that it? You don’t like where my mouth has been? What about my ass? You sure as hell don’t mind shoving your cock in me!_

He could feel tears prick his eyes even as he worked his throat muscles expertly.

_….“Give us a moment.” Sal had said. “This wasn’t how I planned on using your mouth.”_

_He had given his master a cheeky grin for his worry before going back to nuzzling his groin._

_He had felt the strong hands take handfuls of his hair. “Don’t get to distracted, remember this is for show.”_

_“And you’ll enjoy the show, won’t you Sal?” His voice had been husky._

_“Brat,” Salvatore groaned as his cock was released and he had descended upon his master’s flesh._

He crushed his heartache ruthlessly and moaned mechanically at the salty spill of seed in his throat.

He was pushed over the desk and his insides screamed at the dry cock that forced itself inside his body. He tried to ignore the pain as he watched his angel’s chest heave.

He was mesmerized at the bones stretching the skin up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

He closed his eyes as his head bounced against the desk and his master grunted.

*~*

Brooks was at his shoulder. He felt unease slither though his gut. Maybe he should have told Texas about this meeting. Texas, however, had been in heated discussion with his former lover. Nick and Greg had scoured the facility and bagged a ton of what they called evidence. He only saw trash.

He heard the sounds of sex and rolled his eyes. Vendetti was notorious for having various pleasure slaves about his estate.

For a moment his heart stopped. Paul! But it was not. He had made the disastrous mistake of confusing his boy before. He would not fall for the same mistake twice.

The dark haired boy knelt between the man’s thighs, his head going up and down. The black silk of the blindfold slithered down the narrow back like a snake.

It wasn’t his boy, Sal's mind argued.

This boy was so thin, his skin seemed like paper and Alonzo could count the ribs from where he was standing. The inky black locks flowed past the slender shoulders. His eyes were drawn to the intricate tattoo that wound its way across the boney back just above the swell of the round ass.

He stumbled at the memory of having Paul between his own thighs in the same manner.

“Ah, Alonzo, welcome,” Vendetti said with a malicious light in his eyes.

Brooks went for his gun even as Salvatore took a step back. He felt the press of cold steel against his temple.

“Enough, Night,” And the naked boy stood and moved with an unconscious grace behind the blindfold. He stood behind his master’s shoulder.

Vendetti began to laugh coldly as he removed the blindfold.

Sal’s mouth dropped and he heard screaming. Little did he know it was his own voice crying, “NO!”

*~*

His Kitten lay on his sweaty chest. The purple eyes had shuttered and the pinched features had relaxed as his boy drifted to sleep.

He snarled when the banging on the door caused his Kitten to jerk. He eased his boy onto the bed and kissed his forehead. He picked up the small pistol, determined to place a bullet in whoever was asinine enough to wake up his little slave.

He snatched the door open and had the barrel against Prax’s surprised forehead.

“Prepare to die,” Texas growled.

“Wait, sir.” A quiet voice caused Texas to turn.

“You’re Alonzo’s, Bear?”

“Yes, sir, I have urgent news. I meant no disrespect.”

Texas lowered his gun and glared at Prax. “Get out and don’t come back.”

The brawny guard acted as though he wanted to say something before thinking better of it. He turned on his heel and fled.

Coward, he thought, good riddance.

He felt his boy curve into his side, wrapped in a blanket.

“News?”

“Yes, sir,” Bear seemed to come to attention, “Sir, my boss went to the Vendetti estate with Brooks.”

Texas’ dark eyes widened and the phone buzzed. He raised his eyes skyward for patience. He lifted his Kitten into his arms and gestured with his head for Bear to follow.

“Texas.” It was Nick.

“Go ahead, Eddison.” Texas settled his boy against his chest.

“Greg uncovered names of some sort on a discarded notepad. We still have more to go through but I thought this might give you a lead.” He could hear another low voice in the background, “Night, Apollo, and Vendetti.”

Texas met the bodyguard’s gaze. “Good work, tell your lover to give up his day job, you two are going to become members of the organization.”

“Texas, wait.”

“Good bye, Nick.” He placed the phone on the cradle. “You are next in line after Brooks?”

The man looked confused, “Yes sir.”

“Who is after you?”

“J.B. sir.”

Texas cocked his head the side, that was a new one. “J.B.?”

“Jail bait sir.”

“Ah,” Cursing Alonzo’s penchant for young boys, “When this is through if your dumb ass of a boss survives, you are working for me.”

“You, sir?”

Texas leveled the man under his stare. “You are questioning me?”

“No, sir.”

“Good, you are in charge. Contact Meadows and set up a team, he’ll get you what you need.”

“Sir?”

Texas pulled his boy up and whispered into his ear, “I’m bringing him home. I won’t come back until I do.” He felt the dry, cool lips latch on. His Kitten’s kiss was almost desperate.

He left with Bear stumbling behind him. The man would find his rhythm.

“What do I expect?” Texas asked quietly as they stood before the lift.

“Your life and the life of your boy,” Bear replied solemnly, straightening his shoulders.

“Exactly, now let’s see if we can get the moron out without any life ending holes in his sorry carcass.”

*~*

BEFORE

*****

Paul sat on the bathroom counter as Sal dressed. He had already put on the simple black pants and soft cotton shirt. The collar was open and his chain glistened.

“I can see the question, beautiful, ask me.” Sal said with a chuckle. He felt the damp press of a kiss to his forehead before the man went back to fussing with his tie.

“Why do men in your position have boys like me?” He could have bit his tongue in two at the surprise that flittered across Sal’s face. “I mean you could have anyone.” He said hastily.

Sal leaned back and considered him. “In our world, wives are usually selected to collect more power, more territories, or to solidify allegiances between organizations.”

“Like the medieval times,” Paul looked up and saw the pride in Sal’s glittering eyes.

“Exactly, times are not so different.” Sal made the final touches to his appearance and took Paul’s hand.

He felt wary. Sal still had a strange look on his face. He was comforted when he was pulled into his master’s lap.

“Sometimes those mergers are loving but most times not. We have found it is better to find a companion or a submissive to share our beds.” Paul sighed at the fingers in his hair. “Someone who does not have deeply tangled roots in the twisted way of life that we lead, some men use that position of power and collect many and others find one that satisfies their needs. We are selfish men, beautiful, with the power to back it up.”

Paul bit his lip and looked up into the man’s loving eyes, “You are not selfish, Sal.”

“But I am,” Sal said replied quietly, “You are mine and I would take the life of any who would try to take you away from me. I will always find you, beautiful. I will never let you go.”

*****

*~*

“Paul,” Salvatore gasped. He felt his heart clench at the lack of recognition in the flat brown eyes.

“He no longer answers to that, son of Alonzo.” Vendetti said gleefully. He pulled the boy into his lap and chuckled at the naked pain on the blonde man’s face as the boy sensuously wound his way in his embrace.

“Here is the man, little Night, do you remember him?” The man twisted the boy’s head. Paul just blinked. “He is not here to rescue you; he is here at my invitation.”

Sal gulped as the brown eyes swept over him before turning in to the man’s chest. He watched as Vendetti snapped his fingers and another smaller naked boy appeared. The little golden boy knelt at the man’s feet.

“Why?” Salvatore’s whisper carried across the room.

“Why?” Vendetti roared, “You arrogant little bastard. You think because you have gotten in bed with that American ass that you are above reproach. You do his dirty work and forget the tradition and ties that were around long before you were at your mother’s tit.”

Paul was shoved to the ground as the man surged upwards. Sal could see his young lover’s head bounce against the floor. He took an involuntary step forward but the cold steel pressed against him. The boy did not wince; he pulled himself up and knelt by the smaller boy. Sal could almost see the boy leaning into Paul and jealousy flared.

“Did you not think that taking down the Orcelo family would not have consequences?”

“You have no ties to the Orcelo family.” Salvatore replied, trying to get his head into the twisted game so that he could get Paul and himself out alive.

“That is where you are wrong,” a female voice floated. He watched a tall striking woman take her place at her husband’s side. She jerked on a leash and battered girl knelt at her feet.

“Who the fuck cares?”

Sal’s heart jumped. Texas!

And bullets rained. He desperately tried to get to his boy. He grabbed Paul’s hands. His boy did not blink an eye. He just continued to look forward at the chaos before him.

“Beautiful?” Sal cried.

The he felt it. It was like white fire spearing though his body. He looked down in surprise and saw the red spreading across his chest. Dark spots bounced before his eyes. He tried to hold himself upright but his body would not follow his orders.

As he slumped forward he heard a confused voice, “Sal?”

*~*

He did not know what was going on. The dark haired man he knew. That was Texas. It inspired a spark of recognition just as the word beautiful from the voice that had haunted him made him utter, “Sal.”

He kept expecting the blow for that impertinence but it never came. Feeling bold, he wrapped his arms around his angel. He blinked as the dark haired man continued to speak to him.

“Paul,” Texas tried to be comforting when all he wanted to do was snap orders and expect complete obedience. The boy was just staring at him. The younger kid whimpered and turned into Paul’s arms.

Bear stepped up to his side and Texas nodded.

“He’s at the hospital. He’s lost of lot of blood but if they can keep him stabilized through the night; they are expecting a full recovery.”

“Vendetti and his bitch?”

“Gone,” To Bear’s credit, he did not flinch at Texas’ snarl.

“The authorities?”

“Taken care of.”

They heard a cruel, slightly deranged laugh. Texas turned to see the battered girl with blood streaming from her stomach.

Texas stood over the pitiful form. She was going to die, she had lost too much blood.

“You’ll get yours, you bastard.” She spit blood. “The mighty Texas will fall.”

“Do I know you?” He asked quietly.

“No, but you ruined my life,” She replied and whimpered. “You took my mistress from me.”

“Your mistress left you to die.”

“NO!” She coughed and more blood splattered. “My mistress, your sister,” She slumped, her vacant eyes staring.

Texas wanted destruction and he would have it.

*~*

Kyle turned at the turning of the knob. Blood drained from his face as his master carried his brother in his arms. He barely registered the fact that Bear also carried a boy. He was across the room like a shot.

“Kitten, wait,” Texas started but Kyle paid no heed. He was grasping at his brother, reveling at the warm flesh. Texas had no choice but to set the boy on his feet.

Kyle placed his hands on Paul’s face. His brother had changed so much. He slid his arms around the narrow shoulders and pulled him close. Paul’s arms hung loosely at his sides.

He pulled back warily. Paul had not moved, had not shown any reaction. Paul blinked at him and then turned. The boy in Bear’s arms struggled and was released. The kid flew into his brother’s arms.

“Why don’t we get you two settled,” Texas said gruffly pulling his resistant Kitten into his arms. “You boys need rest and we’ll talk soon.”

Kyle stood by the fireplace and waited with a frown. His communication device dug grooves into his palm.

Seeing his master reappear, his fingers danced over the keypad only to have Texas take it from his hands.

“Kitten, I don’t have answers for you yet. He’s been abused, physically and mentally. He also saw Alonzo shot before his eyes.”

Kyle’s mouth dropped open and he grabbed Texas’ hand.

“He’s not dead but in the hospital. We’ll get to the bottom of this I promise, but it is going to take time and patience.” Texas’ shoulders shrugged restlessly. “I’m going to need your help so I won’t fuck this up.”

Tears pricked Kyle’s eyes. He burrowed into his master as he was lifted and held.

*~*

Sal was in pain. Such agonizing, searing, red hot pain. His eyes fluttered open and took in the sounds and smells of the hospital. Pain was good. He was not dead. He looked up and saw dark eyes. He must be dreaming. It was Paul.

“You really are a dumb shit.” Okay not Paul.

Sal groaned. “Not now, Texas, where is my boy? He's alive, I know it. Where is my boy?”

“Is he still your boy?” Texas asked cruelly, dragging up a chair. He watched as Salvatore winced at the metal grating against the linoleum.

Sal just stared at him. And for once, Texas gave in.

“He’s changed, Sal. Not like when I fucked up, it’s like he’s gone. Even Kyle is having a hard time reaching him. He lets that kid lead him around by the nose.”

Sal’s forehead crinkled, “What kid?”

“The boy made of gold,” Texas leaned back into his chair and watched his long time friend. Sal’s features twisted. “I can’t get a word out of either one of them. Paul will only respond to the name Vendetti gave him, Night.”

“Is the bastard dead?”

Texas shook his head slowly. “We got most of the personnel on hand at the estate but Vendetti and his cunt got away.”

“He’s mine, Texas.” Sal said gravely before wincing at the pain in his chest. “You catch him, fine, but don’t kill him. He’s mine.”

“There’s more. Georgia seems to be involved somehow.” Texas frowned. “How she got wrapped up with the Vendettis is beyond me.”

“You did not answer me, you bastard.” Sal hissed. “Vendetti is mine. He took and twisted what is mine.”

Texas shrugged and nodded. “I hope you can say that about the boy when this is over.”

Sal’s eyes fluttered and he mumbled, “He’s mine,” before drifting off once again.

Texas watched over his friend before nodding to Brooks. “Contact me when he awakes.”

“Is it true you took Bear?”

“Yes.”

Brooks nodded and began his vigil at his boss’s side.

*~*

“Do you know why we are here?” his little angel asked spooning into his groin. He felt his arms being tugged over the chest as thin and boney as his own. “That other boy looks like you.” He grunted and felt his cock begin to fill as it settled against his angel’s ass.

Upon arriving at a palatial penthouse that made it hard to breathe and was much too bright in the arms of a the master named Texas, another slave boy had ran his hands over him as if he knew him.  The hazy part of his mind screamed that he needed to recognize his own brother!  What brother?  There was simply the master, his wife with her own slave, and Angel.  He shied away from memories that hurt worse than an physical pain inflicted on his body. The man, Texas, placated the agitated boy, with soft gruff words and worried gazes that he seemed to tried to hide.  Finally, prying the strange mirror-like face away, he and Angel waited to be commanded.

Texas put them both in a lift that lowered into a much darker part of the complex.  It felt familiar, with it's showing room, the window of glass, the training room.  A big man had lumbered just behind the master Texas with a hand on Angel's thin shoulder.  He did not know the man but his presence felt all wrong, his hands were not as sure as he entered the training room following Texas' barked orders.  There had been another, _Jug,_ his hand lifted to his hip and hovered before dropping loosely at his side. Texas had cupped his chin forcing him to meet a dark gaze, so familiar, his knees trembled to kneel.  Texas kept him on his feet and examined his body with sure hans. He had left his piercings alone but his chain clipped so his cock was once again his, even if he was not sure it would listen to him anymore. It was too well trained. They were given soft shirts and pants that hung from thin shoulders and barely grasped at sharp hipbones.

They were offered food. Angel had eaten some of his tentatively.  He just picked at the plate and ignored the water.  His hazy memories could not come up with drug use here but he knew how easy it could be put into food and drink, as easily as needle piercing his skin.  When the large man cleared everything away, Texas offered each of them a simple, clean room. He thought how unwise the master was by leaving his own door open.  He obviously left Angel's door open as well because the boy had stripped off the clothing as he had done and climbed into his bed

“That feels good,” the boy whispered bringing his attention back to the warm body in his arms. He felt the pert bottom wiggle against him. His own cock was still hard, well trained. “Do you think we would be punished if you fuck me? I mean, they aren’t our masters and they seem nice. I did not know men could be nice.” Angel's voice confused inside his lusty words.

He did not answer, talking did not matter.  He merely lifted his finger to his mouth and paused he would not hurt his angel as the master had. He coated the digit well before sliding it into the boy. He let the pleased moan wash over him like phantom waves. He just could mentally or emotionally feel anything.

Physically, he bit his tongue to keep from crying out in pleasure as his cock sank into the tight heat of the boy. His body followed its instincts as his hips bucked. It felt…good. His heart seized as he stopped and waited for the blow that would follow to think his pleasure could belong to him. It did not come and the boy squirmed. They were still in a strange room far from the master and mistress.

“Please, Night, you feel so good.” For his angel, he thrust forward once again and let his hand trail over the boney hip. He grasped the slender cock that had been down his throat numerous times. He jerked the flesh in time with his thrusts.

The boy cried out and he felt the warm spill of cum coat his hand. He pulled out of the boy. His cock was still hard. It would only react to his master’s command. He could feel the angry heat and drooling tip against his stomach. He wiped his hand against the sheet, settling on his back to stare at the ceiling, not unrelieved darkness, but nothingness he understood. His angel curled against his side and snuggled into his arms once again.

He felt a gentle kiss press against his forearm. “Thank you, Night.”

He did not know that a shadowy figure watched from the open door.

Kyle turned with tears pouring from his eyes and fled to the lift. His heart was broken again. He needed Texas.

*~*

He did not understand the rules of this place. His little angel was not allowed to wait with him in this room. It was the same room that had been so familiar with large windows and long table. He saw himself seated across a big burly man with the blonde boy beside him. _Jug_ , his mind whispered but resolutely ignored it.

He watched as the blonde boy approached him slowly. He forced his body to be still as the slender hands cupped his face. He knew this boy but the memories hurt too badly. He forced himself to watch the simple signs dully but it was not his place to respond with a master's command. He could see the frustration mounting in the blonde. The boy reached into his pocket and drew out a small device. He narrowed his eyes. He remembered that as well, with hate. He was not aware that he begun to tremble.

“Paul,” the cold mechanical voice made him shudder; he could not stop the trembling.

“Look at me, Paul, let me help you.” He turned away from the boy and huddled within himself. “Let me hold you.”

He pulled away at the hand on his shoulder.

“Paul,” the sound made his gut churn.

Where was his master? He needed the sound of the man’s voice to make sense of what was going on around him.

“Paul.”

“NO!” He snarled and slapped the device from the boy’s hand. It landed with a crash. He turned away from the other slave with his face the pain filled purple eyes that made his heart ache.

*~*

Texas stood over his boy. His Kitten knelt naked with his forehead against the floor. Sat before him were a note, the leather paddle, and his ball.

He frowned at the ribs that pressed against the too thin flesh and picked up the note. He was curious why his Kitten did not have his device.

~Master, I need it~

He lifted his boy’s quivering chin and saw the blood red eyes and the tear tracks. He tried to pull him into his arms but his Kitten resisted.

“You aren’t in the right frame of mind, Kitten,” Texas said quietly. “Tell me what happened.”

His boy just shook his head and lowered his eyes. Texas considered and then sighed. “Okay, but I’m not going to bind you, across my lap, it’s not going to take much.”

His Kitten bit his lip and watched as his master stripped down to his skin. Texas settled him across his thighs and took his time to help his boy relax. He stroked the warm skin from the nape to the bottom curve of the rounded ass.

He gave the boy a sound spanking. He began to worry when he did not feel his Kitten’s cock hardening. The boy never twitched, just laid across his lap pliantly even as the pale flesh turned dark red. The man hissed and turned his boy into his arms. The silent tears made Texas’ heart throb painfully.

He laid his boy on their bed and held him close. The erection that he had gotten from paddling the beautiful ass slowly dwindled. How the fuck was he going to fix this mess?

*~*

Nick paced back and forth in Texas’ office at Syn. _Syn?!?_ Nick thought angrily, what the hell had he and Greg gotten themselves into? Would he be able to protect his lover in the world of madness?

Texas entered and sat at his desk and regarded the frazzled man coolly. “I was told you have more information for me.”

Nick bit back his growl as he sat as well. “We haven’t even begun to process the scene at the O K corral, but I have some things from the Cromwell scene that might help you with the kid or both kids.” He pushed a file across the man’s desk. “The dark haired one is Sal’s submissive or slave as you guys call them, right?” Texas nodded. “How is he?”

“Paul or Sal?”

Nick grimaced. “Asshole.”

“He’s being moved back to his home with Salvatore. I will let Brooks know if you would like to visit him.” Texas moved the disks and flipped through the glossy pictures. He snarled at the pictures of his Kitten and himself on holiday as well as the ones of Sal and his indiscretion.

“The disks are enlightening. It is video evidence of Cromwell's methods. They used those images and twisted them to break the boy, Paul?” Nick’s brown eyes were sympathetic. “Sal is going to need to know this, if he plans on getting the kid back. Was it wise to move Paul back in with Sal so soon?" Texas just stared at him.  "Of course, it would makes sense to the two you, even if I think it is idiotic." Nick just waved the snarl away sharply.

“You know him well.”

Nick nodded his head. “I may be able to help, if Greg will agree.”

“How are things coming along in your new lab?”

Thinking of the state of the art laboratory being built in the heart of syndicate territories, Texas' territories. Nick sighed. “We really don’t have a choice, do we?”

“No.”

*~*

Sal sat dumbfounded. The pictures were scattered about his feet. The pain in his heart outweighed the dull throb of his healing chest. He did not want to view the disks just yet.

Brooks stood at his side.

“What is it?”

“Mister Eddison and Mister Sands are requesting an audience, sir.”

Sal sighed and nodded. To say what he saw when the two men entered shocked him was an understatement.

Nick was dressed in a simple suit and carried a lead that connected to the collar around the younger man’s neck.

Greg followed submissively, dressed in simple black pants and sandals. His slender chest was bare with the wavy brown hair resting against his collar. When Nick sat the younger man knelt gracefully and leaned in against the strong thigh. Sal could see the chocolate brown eyes were at half mast signally that Greg was deep into his subspace.

“Sal,” Nick said quietly.

He felt his mouth go dry. He had never seen his former lover with the air of authority. In a brief moment Sal could see Nick topping his lover and felt his groin tingle. Salvatore sat back and hugged himself. “I have your evidence,” he sneered the word, “why are you here?”

“Sal,” Nick said again with more control that had Greg sighing quietly. Sal watched as Nick tugged the man’s hair and Greg went limp. “You have a lot of ground to cover with Paul. I think that you understand the mechanics of what Cromwell did to break him, intellectually.”

Sal hissed.

“Let me finish. You have a love for that kid that I never thought you would find. A love that has the potential to complete you for the rest of your days, man,” Nick’s southern accent got thicker, a twang Sal remembered all to well from when he had Nick in his bed, “You know for that to happen, he has to be more than just your boy. He will have to forgive that you fucked another. It was Cromwell's money that paid for the club boy to seduce you. Cromwell broke the kid's faith in both his brother and you.”

The blonde haired man pushed himself out of his chair groaning at the pain searing his chest. He waved Nick off impatiently and paced slowly.

“Let me guess, you told him you would be faithful.” Nick eased Greg into his lap and kissed his neck. The next few moments would be very painful and Greg had requested to be in his subspace. “I cheated on Greg.” Nick stated baldly and he felt his partner curl into him.

Sal just stared at Nick with shock. Nick had always preached fidelity during their relationship and when Salvatore had gotten itchy feet, they ended it. To hear that he had cheated on the man he held in his lap so lovingly was mystifying.

“It took a long time for him to forgive me, to trust me to give him what he needed again. It’s obvious what type of relationship we have but this is not everything. Greg is very successful in his own right and I trust him with not only my heart but my life as well. I may be his Dom, Master, whatever you guys call it, but he holds the control in our relationship.” He pulled Greg close and whispered in his ear, “Come up for me.”

Sal shivered at the dark tone in Nick’s voice and the resulting whine that Greg gave. He watched as Greg slowly came around , blinking owlishly and burrowed in to Nick’s broad chest.

“Its okay, G, its okay baby,” Nick turned him where he faced Sal. “He needs to hear your side of this, I’ve already said it.” Just being reminded of Nick's infidelity pained Greg greatly. Nick knew that Greg even hated to hear the words of such a black part of their past.

“Hello Mr. Alonzo,” Greg said quietly and Sal could see why his former lover had fell for the man. He was breathtaking as leaned into the embrace that held him.

“It nearly broke me when Nicky, " He gulped audibly, "cheated, not only did he sleep with some else, he slept with a female prostitute. It took a long time for me to trust that Nicky could love me and only me. It about killed me when he told me about her.” Greg looked down until Nick tipped his head back and kissed him. “If your boy is a true submissive, you have quite a road to travel to get him to trust you again. I’m a switch," Greg could see confusion in the term.  Switches probably did not exist in the syndicate world. "It means that I have both dominate and submissive needs, more submissive than dominate. Nick let me take out all the agony I felt on him as a dominant. I know he submitted to you when the two of you were together but Nick's not a submissive. When I saw how he would take the abuse willingly as long as I did not leave him it helped to settle me once again. It also showed me that I could stand on my own within our relationship. I began to understand in terms of control, I held the power, not Nick. I had the power to remove my collar and leave him if that was what I wanted. Nick is right, trust took time to be built again, but in the end I could not leave him.  I did not want to submit to anyone else.  I didn't want to love anyone else.”

He licked his lips, “I need what Nicky gives me, stability, safety, and love. I know I can fall as far as I need to because he’s there to catch me. The trust did not happen over night but it did happen. Nick showed me how I was capable in my own right. He’s my master,” Greg said easily as he peered into his lover’s brown eyes, “but he’s also my partner and my lover. He gives me the space to be my own man. Paul won’t understand that in the beginning and if you are a very possessive man, you won’t either. The way in which you and people like Texas run your world is very different from what we are used to.  Subs, slaves do not understand the true meaning of power exchange. Your sub will need to find himself again, find his love for you again, trust you again to hand over that kind power once again.” He shuddered and buried his face in Nick’s neck.

As Nick rubbed his lover’s back, he pinned Sal with a stare. “Your relationship with Texas does not bode well for what we are suggesting. You inhabit a world of power, greed, and control. You are going to have to give Paul time, Sal, or risk losing him forever.”

*~*

Time, he thought with a snarl. He ached for Paul, even if his recent visit to Texas’ penthouse had been a disaster.

It had taken the little golden brat to coax in his lover into the same room with him only for his boy to ignore not only him but Kyle as well. He knew it was the bastard Cromwell's sadistic training and that burned. To know that his lover had lost faith in him and he was the one that provided the ammunition to break him. Texas garnered an instinctive response from Paul that caused the pain in his chest to mount that had nothing to do with his bullet wound.

Kyle’s sad eyes that looked to him for help did not make it any better.

He saw red again. The younger boy seemed to sense Paul’s unease and had pulled him into an embrace that Paul accepted. The way his boy leaned into the brat’s arms was sincere not mechanical. Yet when approached him, Paul had pulled himself into a perfect kneel and his eyes went flat.

How he missed the lively sparkle in those beloved brown eyes. He wanted Paul back under his roof. How could make any progress with his lover across town curled around another boy?

He picked up his phone and stabbed the numbers viciously. He was bringing his boy home and he would not take no for an answer.

Texas held his teary eyed Kitten as Alonso had guided the two boys from his penthouse, a very worried Brooks trailing behind. He felt a very real need to hurt Salvatore. Paul had only responded to his former master when the smaller golden boy had gently coaxed him forward. Texas could see the waves of rage rolling off of his friend and understood it well. As if anyone had the right to touch his Kitten was his first thought.

His boy lifted his device and keyed in a few words. He held it up for his master to read.

~This was a mistake, master.

Texas kissed his Kitten’s temple and pulled him closer, speaking to the only person who would ever see his own worry. “I agree, but it is out of our hands.”

*~*

Salvatore watched Paul standing before him. He had banished the gold boy, ordering J.B. to entertain him and giving Brooks a look of warning. Interruption would mean death.

His boy was so different in the pale morning light. Besides the hair and the weight, Paul had changed. He was not sure what to make of all the physical changes,  like the piercings. The tattoo had been hard enough, but if anyone had been going to put needles through Paul's skin, Sal's sense of possessiveness deemed that it would be him not some unknown. The fact that Paul's tattoo of Jug was gone saddened him greatly. Part of the legacy the ever watchful handler and guard had been diminished.

As Nick had said, he understood what happened to his lover on an intellectual level. Sal had been able to help bring Paul back after his assault by Texas, help restore his faith in the master relationship he held. This was so very different, he had watched the hours and hours of Paul’s breaking by the gleeful sadist, Cromwell. His boy had remained strong taking the pain and the abuse until the man had started twisting the loving bond between Paul and Kyle. Sal had seen the tiny fracture. And then when Paul had dropped the pictures of him and Max, his boy was gone, eyes going flat and emotionless. Not like when Paul tried to take his own life, there had been at least spark of defeat to even attempt it.  Paul's eyes were not only flat but lifeless.

And what remained was the silent, lifeless, beautiful from in front of him now.

“Beautiful,” He said quietly and Paul did not twitch. He ran a gentle hand down the bare arm. He could not hold back, he pulled the boy into his arms and buried his nose in the soft hair, shaggy hair at Paul's nape. Tears burned his eyes. Before, Paul’s arms would have wrapped around him as he crooned words of nonsensical love, “Sal,” how he missed his name from his boy’s lips.

However, now, Paul stood still and offered no recognition that it his was lover, his true master holding him. With his heart in his throat, Sal damned himself and whispered, “Kiss me,” and gave guttural moan at the immediate reaction of Paul turning and pressing his lips against his own. At first Sal cherished having his boy's mouth, his skin against his own.  Then his eyes slitted open. It was all wrong. Gone was the frisky touches and intimate slide of tongues. Paul’s mouth was pliant, accepting what Sal forced upon him with the same deadened look in his flat brown eyes. He pushed the unresisting body away gently and cringed.

What did he want, he scrubbed his own fingers through his hair? Sal looked over the naked body once again, letting his fingers tentatively trail from lobe, to nipple, to navel, and finally to lift the soft cock. He touched the cool metal ring and his lover’s cock did not twitch.

“It’s not time, sir,” came the harsh whisper.

He looked to Paul in surprise but the eyes were lowered. Sal remembered vividly that Cromwell had put him on a climax schedule, the bastard, Sal thought with a snarl. He let his fingers go lower and felt the second ring behind the hairless, velvet full balls. The chain may have been gone, but Paul was still under its control. He cupped the delicate sac, hoping in vain for some type of response, and was disappointed.

He felt his anger begin to bubble. The kid had his lover responding, showing the barest of glimpses of the beautiful passion that had once been for him and him alone.

Sal crushed Paul into his arms and gripped the globes of his ass. He mouthed the slope of neck to shoulder. Mine! And once he started he could not stop, his boy’s scent was in his nose, and the feel of his skin was under his hands. He had been denied to long. He had lost his boy for too fucking long. Growling and damning himself to the depths of hell, he loosened his tie and covered the heartbreaking flat brown eyes.

With the eyes gone, he could at least pretend it was his boy, his lover, his Paul that he began to touch, to kiss, and to fuck. He was jarred by the sensations of the cool metal in Paul’s skin. The blindfold seemed to work for Paul as well. His limbs moved sensuously and he arched into the touches as he spread his legs willingly. Sal wanted to feast but instead quickly prepared the tiny opening that gave him no resistance. He almost came when he slid deep into Paul’s body.

He pulled Paul against his chest and thrust deep over and over, begging for forgiveness while trying to restate his claim on his boy, maybe not his heart and mind, but at least on his body. He ignored the flaccid cock between their bodies as he came so hard black dots danced before his eyes.

Sal held his lover in the wrecked remains of his study. Paul’s head was nestled against his chest.

“Beautiful, my beautiful boy,” Sal panted running his hands up and down Paul’s heaving back. He slipped the blindfold off. He had hoped to see some glimmer of his lover in those expressive brown eyes. The flatness was gone.

In its place was fury.

*~*

J. B aka Jamie Benson aka Jail bait to his boss’ moron employees, watched the young man tremble. There was something in those golden eyes that tugged at the young body guard.

“I’m not going to bite, kid.” J.B. said kindly.

“You are not much older, sir,” the voice husky from disuse, replied.

“So what’s your name?”

The broad forehead wrinkled in confusion. “I’m not sure, sir.”

Confounded, J.B. cocked his head to the side, “Huh?”

“My first master called me Angel and my second master named me Apollo. I’m not sure who my master is now or what I am to be called.” The boy pulled his knees to his chest.

J.B. sat beside the boy and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. “I’m not sure what’s going to happen with you, kid," J.B. said honestly, "The boss only has one boy and that’s Paul.”

“Paul? Oh you mean, Night.”

The older man shook his auburn head, “No, he’s Paul and always will be even if he's forgotten for a time. He was stolen from the boss. If Paul has a master then it’s my boss, Salvatore Alonzo. But that’s not what we are talking about, are we? Didn’t you have a name before you were made into a slave?”

The boy bit his lip and thought; he looked up into the kind green eyes and said, “Alex, I think.”

J.B. smiled, “Nice to meet you, Alex, I’m J.B. You’ll be with me until the boss decides what to do with you.”

“He’s going to need me, whether he likes it or not,” Alex mumbled.

“What do you mean?” J.B. frowned, the words almost seemed threatening. That would not bode well, even if the kid had a cute face and sexy body.

The boy shrugged and looked away. This man was not his master so he did not have to obey, he thought petulantly. He would take care of Night as he had with the first master.

“Kid,” J.B. shook his head slowly, “I don’t know what kind of background that you have had but I would not mess with Paul, to do so would bring down the wrath of Salvatore Alonzo and those loyal to him. I can’t protect you from that, he’s my boss, and even if I’m assigned to you, my loyalty is to him.”

*~*

Salvatore recoiled at the fury. He reached out to comfort his boy only to snatch it back at the low growl.

“You bastard,” Paul snarled.

If Sal had wondered if his boy was gone to a place he could not reach, he had no doubt. Paul was in his right mind from the expression in the shiny brown eyes. He saw the strength that he had witnessed over and over when Paul was Texas’ Puppy. He saw what had allowed Paul to protect Kyle and allowed the twins to survive. But it was not an expression of love or lust that brightened the dark depths. Paul was still in there alright.

And he was pissed.

*~*

“Beautiful?” Paul’s eyes narrowed. “Paul, talk to me.” Sal would gladly take the anger to get them past this awful segment of their lives.

The boy only shivered and went still, head bowed low. When he looked up again, the eyes were flat. “What would you have me say, sir?”

Sal wanted to shout, throw something. His boy had disappeared again. “Where are you?” He pulled the pliant body against him but the forced sensuality made his skin crawl. He damned himself as a fool for taking what he was not rightfully his, not yet. “I’ll take the anger, beautiful, let me fix this.”

He moaned as the soft lips touched his ear, “Are you my master?”

He tugged Paul back, “I never stopped,” Sal whispered painfully. He watched the rage flash before the boy wound his arms around his neck once again.

“Then there is nothing to fix, master, I am for your pleasure.” The boy said spreading his thighs.

The smell of cum was pungent in Sal’s nose as he regarded the complete stranger in his lap. Had he lost his boy forever? “Beautiful, who do you want?” He said quietly, the words clogging in his throat.

Paul’s eyes fluttered and he sighed and answered honestly, “My angel.”

Salvatore pushed Paul from his lap as gently as he could and watched as Paul went to his knees. He shoved his legs into his pants and sat before his knees gave way. He kept his voice controlled as he called for Brooks, demanding J.B. and the brat.

“You called for me, sir?” the boy asked after kneeling.

Sal ignored him and focused on his boy, “Is this your angel?”

Paul blinked and the careful mask once against cracked, Sal saw his surprise. Paul only nodded his head before lowering his eyes.

“J.B.” Sal choked out. “Take them to the guest bedroom.”

The young guard frowned at his boss’ discomfort. He thought of the boy’s cryptic words. He’s going to need me, whether he likes it or not.

Sal watched as the younger boy slide a hand into Paul’s and helped him to his feet. He could hear the whispered, “Come on, Night.”

“Paul!” He shouted, surging to his feet. His anger flared like a flame. “His name is Paul, you insignificant brat.”

Alex flinched but Paul turned at his master’s voice. Sal watched again as Paul’s eyes narrowed and his slender arm went about the kid’s shoulder. It was like a knife to his heart.

Once he was alone, Sal began to shake. His rage was dark and terrifying. The image of his smiling boy on his desk made him howl. He picked up the frame and hurled it across the room. He did not flinch at the shatter of glass as he reached for something else he could break.

Brooks opened the door cautiously.

“Have him prepared.” Sal gritted out.

Brooks blanched. His boss was usually so refined, but the man standing before him with his pants hanging from narrow hips looked evil, debris around his feet. Brooks felt pity in his heart for was about to happen.

*~*

Texas listened as Greg gave a concise report on the evidence from the recently confiscated Vendetti estate. Nick had found a possible lead on the location where they had fled.

“How are you settling in?” He asked the young man.

Greg’s eyebrows shot up. Nick usually dealt with Texas directly. He cleared his throat. “Very well, sir, the new lab is state of the art.”

Texas nodded and gestured for Greg to sit. He could see the nervousness in the trembling hands, “So no moral hang ups?”

“To be quite frank, would it really matter?” The young man’s words came out in a rush.

Texas’ lips curved. “No.” He saw Bear’s signal and gave a nod.

“I still don’t like this shit,” was the first words out of Nick Eddison’s mouth. “I know where they went.”

“Nicky,” Greg said quietly.

Texas watched as all the energy and aggravation melted as the older man zeroed in on his lover. Nick ignored Texas as he cupped the other man’s face and leaned in for a kiss.

“You have a report, Eddison.”

“Siracusa, Sicilia.”

“Bear, bring Carnegie in. Good work,” Texas said. He pulled a sheath of papers in nondescript folder from his desk and tossed it to Nick, and watched as the dark haired man paled.

“Are you serious?”

“I never use it, so it is yours. I expect the two you to report back withiin a month. You’ll report to Bear.”

“Wha?” Greg said in surprise as his lover was tugging him out of his chair. Once in the outer office, he was crushed against the wall with Nick’s mouth on his. He ran his fingers through Nick’s short hair and whimpered.

“Come on,” It was the voice that made Greg fall so easily. He followed meekly, knowing that he was safe, in Nick’s care.

Texas kissed his Kitten as he heard the crashing of feet of his two newest employees. “Do you want to visit with Blue while Carnegie and I work?” He brushed the long blonde locks behind the boy’s ears.

His Kitten bit his lip and frowned. Texas waited. He felt off kilter with his boy, even with the return of his brother. Texas thought it might be sexual frustration on his part, but he would not take from his boy, not now. He sat his own selfish needs aside. The boy knelt up while straddling his legs and fished out the device from his back pocket. He punched at the keys and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. With his eyes lowered, he turned the screen towards Texas.

His dark eyes narrowed and he sat the small handheld aside. He gripped the boy’s hips and kissed him deeply. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” He felt the cool hands on his face. He saw an understanding in the deep purple depths. His boy place his head over his heart and traced the words “I love you,” across the soft fabric of his shirt. He tightened his grip and felt those three words on the tip of his tongue.

He cursed at the soft knock on his door.

*~*

He shivered and then gagged. The coppery tang of blood was thick and he could not escape it. He saw flashes of the knife and heard the high, animalistic cries.

Moaning, he scooted back into the corner and wrapped his arms around his knees. Blood was every where and he could not escape it.

The body that hung by its wrists from the ceiling twitched. At first, he rocked and keened.

Sal let his fall back, dragging his arm that smelled of fresh blood across his eyes. He was an Alonso after all, his father's son and partner to Texas in all forms business.

*~*

Texas sent his Kitten with Bear, kissing the soft lips and patting the rounded bottom. He regarded his mentor as Carnegie bustled in. His Kitten bowed and then grabbed Blue’s hand. The brawny slave showed his surprise and Carnegie kissed him possessively before sending him on his way.

“You have a rare find in those two forensic scientists. Could have used them in my day,” Carnegie said easily.

“Marcus,” Texas said hoarsely. The older man regarded the naked need in his protégé and held out his arms. Texas was not one for soft comfort. The pressure in his groin was painful. He needed to fuck, to be rough, and not care about the end results. He would hurt his boy in the current frame of mind as he had with Paul. His mentor seemed to understood as he jerked Carnegie into his arms and latched down hard at the juncture of neck and shoulder. He felt the man tremble as he shoved the offending fabric out of the way. They tumbled to the floor in a mass of limbs and expensive suits being shed to reveal skin. Positioning the older man on his hands and knees, Texas gripped the boney hips with bruising force.

“Marcus,” the sound of his own voice was plaintive and that made him snarl. He watched with narrowed eyes as the older man rested his weight on his forearms, spreading his legs wide, allowing access to his opening. He pushed his cock into the resisting flesh and heard Carnegie’s painful gasp. Then the firm ass was rocking into his groin. He rode the man hard and wild, needing to exorcize the demon that seemed permanently attached to him. He could not fix everything. He needed to be in control. He needed to give his boy what he wanted. He needed to return Paul to being a whole boy once again and yet he failed over and over. His flesh slapped over and over until with a primal scream he came and landed against Carnegie’s quivering back.

He felt himself being maneuvered on his side and his mentor looking down on him. The concern was palpable. Texas just shook his head with a glare and rolled up, tugging on his trousers and grabbing his shirt. He seated himself at his desk, ignoring the painful winces as Carnegie put himself back to rights.

*~*

Paul twitched and pulled his shoulder out of his angel’s grasp. He curled in front of the window and gazed at his own reflection.

Sal had used him.

And it hurt.

He laid his head against his knees. He was back where he belonged with his true master who seemed to be in as much as pain as himself.

The images of Sal and the dark haired boy would not go away. The taunting voice of his most recent master and the man who broke him would not give him peace. Sal had not come to rescue but had stumbled upon him.

His angel pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. He whimpered, “Please, leave me be, angel, please.”

He could see the boy regard him in the glistening glass and then melted away. Was the boy real or an image in his head? Sal was real but could he trust him?

Kyle? His heart called out for his twin even as he pushed the thought away. What was he going to do? The oppressive depression was not there as he looked at his damaged wrist. His master had told him a long time ago:

*****

_“Paul… I want to be your Master. I need you to understand that fully so if that is not truly what you want you can walk away now, no harm no foul.”_

_“Truly, Sal, you would let me go?” He had looked down unable to meet Sal's expressive blue eyes._

_Sal had crushed him in his arms. He remembered losing his breath in the embrace. “It would kill me, cut me so deep I’m not sure I would recover. You are so perfect, the type of companion I have been searching for my whole life. If you don’t want to be mine, I would understand. Your only experience has been with Texas. While I offer you a life that is totally different, I understand if you cannot trust that. I would make sure that you were well taken care of and protected, but yes,” He had gulped like there was something caught in his throat, “I would let you go.”_

_*****_

And Sal had given up on him, turned to another boy for solace. Which was his right even if he had promised to never do so. He also believed that Sal would never use his body for his own selfish pleasure but he had.

Would Sal let him go if he asked, would he keep his promise? Paul blinked at the watery image of himself once again. Was he ready to walk away?

*~*

“Hey, kiddo,” J.B. said in surprise. Alex knelt outside of the door of the room the boss had put the two boys in, “Everything okay?” The golden head lifted and J.B. felt compassion for the confused, golden eyes.

Their world was a fucked up world, the young guard thought. One that would just as soon as run you over rather than embrace you. It still surprised him how those on the outside were so blatantly ignorant and took the innocence of young kids like Alex and his boss’ Paul with bored indifference.

“You know,” he said easily as he slid to floor beside the kid. “My momma used to make me a treat when I was feeling down in the dumps, would you like to try it?”

The golden head cocked to the side and the boy’s natural curiosity got the better of him. “What kind of treat?”

J.B. grinned and pulled the kid to his feet. He knew very well how pleasure slaves were trained and could be left as broken shells. This one had a depth of resilience as his boss’ Paul. “Well,” he drawled, “You’ll just have to come with me to find out.”

Alex hesitated and looked at the closed door. J.B. put a comforting hand on the small shoulder, “He needs sometime, doesn’t he?”

The kid lowered his head and nodded in glum agreement. J.B. wanted to wipe the sadness away. He swung the kid up and onto his back. Alex gasped and clutched at his shoulders, causing him to huff in laughter, “What’s the matter kid never had a piggy back ride?” And he bounced the boy in the direction of the kitchen. What kid could not be uplifted at a creamy confection of ice cream and soda, an old fashioned coke float?

*~*

Brooks no longer heard the screaming. He gulped and pushed open the door.

“Oh my god,” he whispered.

His boss sat staring blankly before him, his body was covered in blood and he sat very, very still a knife not to far from blood stained fingers. He pulled out his phone and called for help, “Bear, we need Texas.”

*~*

J.B. smiled, Alex had talked himself out as he enjoyed his late night treat. Now the boy had his head buried in his arms, sleeping soundly. He lifted the feather light weight in his arms.

Alex tensed and whispered, “Master?”

“Shh, kid,” J.B. crooned and rocked the boy, “You are safe.” He watched as the golden eyes fluttered close.

The kid was worming his way into his heart. J.B. shook his head, not a good thing, he thought. His boss was in a strange place with having his lover returned broken once more and the Vendetti skirmish was brewing.

Alex sighed and nuzzled into his chest. Alonzo had not really issued any standing orders for the boy that they had recovered. The boss regarded the kid as an interloper. J. B. could not deny it, the kid sure felt good in his arms.

He looked at the closed door that the boys shared and considered. He could barge into the sanctuary of the broken boy to put the kid to bed. Or, gazing down at the golden head, he could find him another bed.

*~*

Texas knelt at his Kitten’s feet. The boy carded his hair and when he looked up there were no shadows in the purple depths. How could a man like him receive such a miraculous gift?

The boy’s lips curved and he leaned down to take his master’s lips in a sweet kiss. He was not sure how he would fix the mess but as long as he had his boy, he would continue to make strides.

Bear cleared his throat and Texas had to tamp down the automatic surge of anger. He stood and pulled his Kitten into his arms. “What?”

“It’s Mister Alonzo, sir.”

In Sal's old training room, Texas took in the scene with no emotion. With a nod to Brooks and Bear, they guards removed the lifeless body of Cromwell. He regarded the catatonic form of Alonzo and knew very well that if it had been Kyle, his Kitten, he would have done the same. With sick, sadistic, pleasure that Texas knew all too well

He pulled Sal up and easily held his weight. The Texas of old would have just sneered and left Alonzo to rot, life debt or no, but so much had happened. He felt an odd kinship for someone other than himself.

Safely ensconced within his own home, Texas led the docile man to the shower and slowly washed the blood away. Finally, blue eyes blinked and cleared.

“Texas?” He croaked and then scuttled away, pressing his back against the wall and sliding to the cold tile of the shower floor. “Oh fuck, what have I done?”

Texas turned off the water and sat across from the naked, shuddering man. “You did what you had to do. Did you get any new information?”

Salvatore stared at him owlishly and then shook his head, “Just rubbed my fuck up in my face until I cut out his tongue.” He grimaced and leaned forward, spewing the contents of his stomach. Texas just stood and turned the water on once again, cleaning away the remnants and holding his friend reluctantly in his arms.

“Are you ready to talk now?” Texas asked when Salvatore’s eyes opened. The eerie, slightly mad light was gone; the crystal blue eyes were clear if not haunted. Sal pushed himself up and nodded.

“It’s been taken care of, get past it.” Texas knew he was being harsh but fuck all this skirting the issues was for those who were weak. He was not weak and neither was his friend.

“We have information to move on Vendetti and his bitch, but Carnegie and I both agree that you will have to make the overtures to Sarencelli.”

He watched the man taken in the news and then nodded in agreement. “Sarencelli is a good choice,” Sal croaked and then cleared his throat, “He’s been wanting to venture out of the European syndicates. He’s also got enough roots to make the old families sit up and take notice.” Texas watched as the man winced, “He also has the same tastes in grandeur as Carnegie.”

“How are things coming along with Paul,” Texas asked bluntly though he knew the answer. Alonzo dealt with the crueler aspects of their business on a day to day basis but preferred to have a hands off approach with the more gruesome, intimate acts to others. The fact that he took a knife to the unfortunate Cromwell spoke volumes.

Sal drew his legs up and closed his eyes, “I’ve fucked up in ways that I don’t think will ever be fixed.”

“The club whore,” Texas stated.

Sal nodded. “I’m not like you Texas, I promised to be faithful to him. They used that faith to break him. What was I thinking? I should have never gotten involved, even as your puppy he would have been well protected.” The man shuddered. “If that was not bad enough, I let my need for his body override my good sense. He thinks I fucked him like a whore.”

“Damn it,” Texas growled, “You fucked him? Is that what sent you into a blood thirsty rage?”

Sal nodded dejectedly and rode out the spew of Texas’ anger. He looked up at Texas, “I’m going to have to let him go if that’s what he wants.”

Texas snarled and then settled, “You are such an ass. You are probably right but this puts our plans in jeopardy.”

“Plans? You can’t seriously think Paul could stand up to a meeting with the likes of Sarencelli,” Sal said incredulously.

“He’s the only one that can, he knows enough about the inner sanctum to be an asset.”

“But not your Kitten?” Sal said angrily.

“Fuck you,” Texas replied, “His disability is seen as a weakness. He can’t whisper in my ear the way Paul can.”

“He won’t,” Sal leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

“He won’t have a choice, as fucked up as that is,” Texas said.

“Do we know who was behind all this shit?”

“Yes, I haven’t had a chance to fill you in. Nick and Greg have been twisted a god send. No other syndicate will be able to touch us with those two and their understanding of evidence.” Texas shrugged. “There are two culprits, Vendetti’s wife and my sister.”

“Georgia? Why does it not surprise me?” Sal shook his head sighed. “Explain.”

“Vendetti married an Orcelo daughter to gain more territory. The bitch bought a little slave girl who whispered in her ear about the evil Texas empire. The slave girl’s original dominatrix was Georgia.”

“But why Paul, he was mine not yours. I’m just your lieutenant, easily replaceable.”

Texas stood and paced. “If they were going off of Georgia’s intelligence then taking my prize whore and brain washing him would be considered a slap. If they were smarter than that, then it was to muddy our syndicate’s reputation in old school Italy.”

“So thus the need for Paul to be on display, a show of power,” Sal shook his head. “I don’t think I can convince him.”

“I will.”

Sal cocked his head to the side, “So Nick and Greg, huh?”

Texas nodded, “I have sent them away until this is over. We would not have been able to put the pieces together without them.”

“Where?”

Texas shrugged, “I gave them the plantation. I never use it and it is well guarded. They are not accustom to our lives yet, I thought that they may need a safe haven to decompress. I want them to be useful not scared of their own shadows.”

Sal’s lips twitched sadly, “You are getting soft, old friend.”

Texas growled and flipped him of as he left the shower. He needed his Kitten.

*~*

Paul sat curled in the corner when Alex bounded in the room. His golden angel seemed to shed the trauma of his life like a snake would its skin. Paul wished that he could do the same. Or maybe have a time machine so when he opened his eyes he would be in Sal’s arms and the whole mess would have never happened.

Alex dropped to his knees and curled into Paul’s side, “Where you able to rest?” the boy asked and took in the painfully erect flesh between his legs, “The schedule is still with you?” Paul nodded, “I could help you.”

Paul pulled away from the embrace, “I know that you are not my master. Where were you? I missed you.” He pushed the golden hair away from the boy’s forehead.

“I’m sorry,” Alex said quietly, “The guard, J.B., thought you needed some time alone.”

Paul regarded the boy before standing. “Did he fuck you?”

“NO!” Alex replied vehemently, he wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist, “He’s nice, Night.”

Paul tensed, “Beware of nice men, little angel. My master commands that I be called Paul.”

“Is he still your master?” Alex asked. In Paul’s ears, the question mocked him.

“I think you should go.” Texas stated bluntly.

He watched as both boys turned; Paul in his naked glory and the golden child in jeans and a t-shirt that was too large for him. He felt J.B. shift his weight from foot to foot behind him.

“Come on, kid,” J.B. said gently. Alex looked to Paul, whose eyes were flat and emotionless. The tall dark haired man was scary, like an avenging demon that he eased past and then shot into the guard’s arms.

“Leave us.”

Alex could read concern in J.B.’s expression but the man nodded. They came face to face with J.B.’s boss. Alex did not like the one called Alonzo. “Boss?” The man handed J.B. a manila folder. Alex watched as he scanned the contents, surprise flickering before it disappeared. “Will it come to this?” J.B. asked quietly.

Alonzo’s stare bore holes into Alex, making him want to hide behind J.B. The man shrugged, “I believe in being prepared.” And then he disappeared into his office.

J.B. looked down at Alex. “Come on, kid, let’s go shopping.”

Salvatore sat his desk and buried his face in his palms.

*~*

“I know you are hiding,” Texas said, coloring his tone with just enough command that the boy that had been his Puppy would recognize.

The dark eyes flared before flattening once again, “As you wish, sir.”

“Don’t bullshit me, bitch; you’ve been through hell and back only to be sent there again. Or are you being a pussy?”

Paul’s lips pulled back, barring his teeth, “Fuck you, Texas.”

“Now we are getting somewhere.” Paul growled and grabbed a robe under Texas' watchful gaze. “We’ve really fucked you over haven’t we? And yet you are stronger than all of us. Your anger is proof of that.”

“So what do you want, Texas, me on all fours crying out as you fuck your puppy? Or, I know,” Paul snapped his fingers, “You want me curled up in Sal’s arms. Just hearing him call me beautiful is going to make my heart go pitter pat.”

When Texas did not reply, Paul scuttled back against the wall, “No,” he whispered, “You can’t make me.”

“Do you want revenge for what happened?” Texas asked easily sitting on the messy bed. “It wasn’t about you, or even Sal. Well, the Vendetti family wanted to get back him for pledging allegiance to me. So this was all about me. If you are going to be angry then it should be directed at me. I’ve fucked with you so much, how can you even look at me with such fire in your eyes?”

“Kyle,” Paul whispered and slid to the floor.

“Yeah but you aren’t even acknowledging him either. You are simply letting the bastard who broke you win. Sal and I searched high and low for your pitiful ass. Crowell twisted the images to break you. Hell, boy, I used your brother against you. You are smarter than this.”

Paul slumped forward, “What do you need from me?”

Texas regarded the dark head before he pulled Paul in his lap. Paul sighed and went limp in his arms. “You’ve got a reach down deep into that the feisty well of survival mode that has kept you safe and alive so far. Sal has a high level meeting with an Italian operative who has the resources to move on Vendetti on Italian soil. We don’t have that kind of power. The backlash of encroaching into old world territories would destroy what we have. The operative is a lot like Carnegie.”

Paul sat up and gave Texas a dumbfounded look and then sneered, showing more of his fire that made him so desirable to Texas and Sal. “I have to play the part of his whore.”

Texas did not flinch, “As his slave, whether you will admit it or not, for all of Sal’s fuck ups, he’s still the master of your heart.”

*~*

Sal paced back and forth in front of his fireplace. Texas had left with Paul hours ago. The dark stare was enough to keep him from demanding answers. He wanted his boy, his lover back in his life.

Bear cleared his throat and Sal looked up. “Texas had this sent over with the message that they would be arriving within the hour.”

Sal opened the velvet box and regarded the gaudy chain. His gut twisted and he wanted to throw it across the room. His boy would never forgive him. He knew in his heart that he would have to let Paul go. He hoped that J.B. was successful.

*~*

“What do you think?” J.B. asked as the boy moved shyly around the empty apartment.

The golden eyes were wide with wonder, “What is this place?”

J.B. smothered his wince, “It’s your new home if you want it.”

“No,” The boy fell to his knees at J.B.’s feet, “Don’t let him send me away, I’ve never been alone; I can please him. I’ll never touch Night again. I…”

J.B. lifted Alex and cradled him in his arms, “Easy, kid, it’s not what you think. Everything is going to work out, I promise.”

*~*

Paul swallowed down his anger as he stood before the mirror. Texas had taken him for a haircut and outfitted him in the trappings of a prize whore.

His body had been oiled, his hair short, shaggy, and mussed, his lips wet and red, and his eyes were darkened with kohl. Jewels hung from his ears, his nipples, and his navel.

His fingertips brushed over his smooth, hairless groin. The stylist had looked to Texas for direction and he had been denuded once again. The blunt silver rings in his cock and behind his balls had been replaced with delicate gold ones as well as the hated chain. Black leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles completed the look.

Only one thing missing, he thought petulantly, his hand encircling his naked throat.

Texas regarded the stoic visage of his compatriot. Sal seemed totally at ease except for the tightness around his eyes. He grew up in this business and knew how to behave. Texas knew he would be snarling and threatening anyone who crossed his path if he were in Sal’s shoes. He felt a strange admiration for the man.

“Are you sure you want to handle this alone?”

Sal blinked and his back went ruler straight, “This is my mess, not yours. I have one card to play to make sure he goes along with this. I don’t want you to interfere.”

Texas schooled his own surprise. “I’ll send him in.”

Sal watched Texas depart. His fingers moved restlessly against the fabric of the cloak across his knees. His eyes landed on the jewelry box before skittering away. He looked up at the quiet footfall. His boy was gone. He wanted to say that it was a mixture of the puppy and Vendetti’s slave standing before him, but it was not. It was Paul in all his physical glory. But it was the eyes that had Sal’s heart breaking. The boy was definitely in there from the furious heat in the dark eyes. Sal knew that when this was over so were they.

He cleared his throat, “Texas explained the situation.” Paul’s eyes narrowed as he nodded, “And you agree?”

The boy’s tempting tongue flicked across the glossy lips and replied, “I agree on one condition.”

Sal could not help it, he croaked, “Anything, beautiful.”

Paul’s eyes shuttered close with an echoing pain, “I will do everything that is asked of me if you will grant me my freedom and that of Alex.”

The name of the kid between them was like a slap, but Sal tried to remain calm, “Okay, would you like to discuss those terms now or after?”

The tension went out of the slender body and Paul’s shoulders sagged, “After. It will take all that I have to get through this.”

Salvatore stood and carried the jewelry case and cloak. As he clasped the chain around Paul’s neck and his breath hitched. It made a mockery of what had been all that was special between them:

*****

_“Once I put this on you, I won’t want to take it off.”_

_It wasn’t a leather collar, but a beautiful piece of wide metal, more like a chain than a collar. It was an intricate braid of silver and gold, with a prominent tag. The smooth circle held an ornate rose with the letters SA. Trembling fingers traced the stunning detail._

_“The rose is a part of the Alonzo family crest. I have always admired it. So strong, yet fragile, beautiful,” Sal cupped his chin. “Like you, beautiful.” The metal did indeed look beautiful next to warm, tanned skin._

_Paul had stopped his retreating hand, “I don’t want you to take it off, Sal.”_

*****

Paul was still the epitome of fragile beauty that held such an inner core of strength. Why, his heart cried, why did this have to happen? Why couldn’t he withstand temptation? Paul’s collar had been removed, but not by his command and not by his hand. The link between them was gone. The gaudy collar around the slender throat seemed to ridicule him.

Paul’s shoulders twitched restlessly and Sal reluctantly removed his hands. “I’m going to have to touch you, Paul. Are you sure you can go through with this?”

Paul’s head lowered and he whispered, “Yes, Master, just don’t call me beautiful.”

“As you wish, Paul,” Sal replied quietly, tears burning. He draped the cloak across the boy’s shoulders.

How they were to survive this without serious error, Sal was not sure. He wanted to fall to his knees at Paul’s feet and beg to be taken back to be loved by the precious boy once again. Taking in Paul’s profile, Sal realized that he was not a boy, a slave, a toy. He was a strong young man who deserved a break. Sal was going to have honor his word and let him go. And maybe, just maybe if their love was true it could conquer all the odds and Paul would find his way back into his arms.

How he prayed that would come true.

*~*

He knew his part as he followed a couple of steps behind Alonzo. Not Sal, Sal would have his arm around his waist and whisper in his ear. Stop it, he warned himself. He had made his decision and Sal, no Alonzo, had agreed.

He would be free for the first time in his life. He would not have to live up to someone rules or take care of Kyle. Why had he asked to bring his little angel along, the guard J.B. wanted to fuck him and cuddle him. He should have left well enough alone.

Alone. He didn’t want to be alone.

He knelt gracefully at Alonzo’s feet. His cloak lay in a pile on the limo floor. His body was for all to observe. Alonzo still had the right to accept any offers for his body. He knew his place in the world of rich greedy men and ruthless syndicates and would spread his legs as ordered.

Sal would not do that to him. He had seen the soul wrenching pain in the glassy blue eyes. Could it be that Sal hurt as much as he did? He automatically leaned into the touch that sifted through his hair as the words drifted back and forth over his head.

Shit, he argued with himself, Texas was right, damn it all to hell. As much as he wanted to stand on his two feet, Sal was the master of his heart. It hurt so much to hear the word ‘beautiful’ from the well-educated mouth. Was he just being stubborn?

He followed the gentle pressure to curl into Alonzo’s lap and willed away the automatic flinch as the familiar warmth of the man’s palm cupped his groin. He laid his head against the strong shoulder and breathed in the scent of Sal.

As he closed his eyes, he saw the glossy black and whites fanned out before him. He loved the man; damn his soul, but he could no longer trust him. He understood Texas; maybe he was a fool for believing the words that were twisted to break him. The one picture did not lie; Sal’s mouth had been pressed against that other boy, obviously dark haired like himself.

The man turned him by his chin. He could read the worry as the full mouth lowered to his own. He tried to go through the motions but the taste of his master, his lover twisted in his gut. He panted when the mouth continued on and brushed against his ear.

“Almost done, Paul,” Sal’s voice was thick with remorse and pain, “Just one thing more.”

He wanted to whimper. It had to be this one simple, god forsaken act. He closed his eyes and nodded. He slithered to his knees between Alonzo’s spread knees. His hands shook as he eased the familiar flesh out of the soft, wool trousers. To his credit, Sal was flaccid in his nest of dark blonde curls, belying his own dissatisfaction even if they had agreed upon it on the ride over. Fingers tugged at his hair and he forced himself to meet the glittering blue eyes, “I’m so sorry, Paul,” Sal said hoarsely not making his words discernible to hovering ears, “I know you don’t believe me, but I love you so much, I never stopped.”

It was too much and his broken heart went to dust as he opened his mouth and teased the flesh to its solid length. Tears leaked as he swallowed the cock, hoping that it would be over quickly. He had to bite back a sob when the familiar taste of Sal seared his taste buds. He was scooped up and settled in to the arms that were both comforting and disheartening. He could feel the damp of echoing tears on Sal’s cheek.

He tuned in to hear, “Done, Salvatore. Send my regards to Texas,” The heavy Italian accent colored the gravel voice, “I look forward to working with the both of you.”

“You will send us proof,” Alonzo said coolly.

“Si.”

Paul gave into his instincts and curled into Sal’s chest as he was lifted and carried away.

*~*

J.B. had sensed the kid’s discomfort as his boss gave him quiet orders. He had placed a hand on the narrow shoulders as they both watched Alonzo leave with the cloaked, ghostly visage of Paul.

“Come on, kid. We need to talk.” He settled the boy on his bed and he turned his desk chair so that he could straddle it. “The boss is going to free Paul and he has asked to take you with him.”

“Your boss or Ni-Paul?” Alex squeaked.

“Paul, he wants to take you with him, kid.” J.B. said gently.

“But where will we go?” Alex curled his arms about his knees, “How will we survive? Why doesn’t he just sell us if he doesn’t want us?”

J.B. sighed and moved to sit by the distraught boy, “One thing you’ve got to know about the boss, no matter what, he loves Paul. That’s why he sent us out to find a place. He will take care of everything, you two will never have to worry. I’ve been assigned to watch out for you.”

“For how long?” The golden eyes blinked owlishly.

“Until you or Paul sends me away,” J.B. said with a smile. He held out his arms and wasn’t surprised when the boy lunged into his arms.

*~*

“So we are agreed,” Salvatore said thickly. Paul had taken a shower and sat in loose blue jeans and a t-shirt.

He watched as the slender fingers turned the business card. Paul nodded with suspicion. Sal sighed, “You are known as a part of the Texas syndicate, of that I cannot free you. You will be under my protection as well as Texas; Kyle would give him hell if he didn’t. That card is to an organization lab, just ask for Greg Sands if you ever need help or have any questions.” His throat tightened even more, “I know you won’t come to me.”

He stood with the dark haired young man. “Paul, beautiful, please,” He couldn’t help it he went to his knees.

The gorgeous dark eyes regarded him. Sal could see a hint of sympathy. “Please,” He choked, “One last time, beautiful.”

His heart pounded heavily as he waited for Paul to respond.

Paul’s heart was in his throat. He wanted to hate the trembling man at his feet. What a concept to have someone kneel before him. It was strange, uncomfortable, and intriguing. He could spurn Alonzo, he had his freedom. He could walk away and never look back.

The blonde head was bowed and he could not see the blue eyes. The eyes that had shown with lust, with sympathy, with pride, with longing, with anger, with gentleness, with laughter, and with love. Love. Sal taught him love just as he had betrayal. Could there still be love without trust?

He filled his hands with the blonde locks and lifted those bright blue eyes to his own. Blue eyes that glittered with tears, with pain, with remorse, and yes, with love.

“Sal,” His voice was hoarse in his own ears. “One last time, master”

He stepped back as the man got to his feet and cupped his face within the broad palms, “This last time, my love, my beautiful, beautiful boy.”

*~*

Sal wanted memorize this last moment as Paul sighed and lifted his beautiful mouth. With a groan, Sal let their mouths connect even as their hearts did. In this moment the pain, the loss, the betrayal, the abduction never happened. He had his boy, his love in his arms.

He uncovered the soft, silky skin slowly. As he dropped the t-shirt away, he noticed that the rings were no longer in his skin. He trailed his mouth over the downy neck and cupped Paul’s ass bringing their bodies closer. His primal urge to claim crowed at the echoing erection against his hip. He wanted to strip the boy and claim him and never let him go.

Instead he dropped to his knees and slid the denim away taking in the proud cock, still strange without its nest of curls, but no rings or chains adorned the flesh. He helped Paul step out of his pants and shoes. He leaned forward and kissed the broad head in supplication. “Sal,” Paul hissed and the boy’s hands went into his hair. He looked up and met the dark mysterious gaze. Wrapping his arms around the slender, trembling thighs he opened his mouth and took the throbbing flesh inside and he was still.

Paul choked and gained an understanding of what he wanted. He wanted the boy to use his mouth, to take his pleasure from him as he had taken his pleasure over and over from the glorious body he held. Paul began his assault slowly which allowed him to trail his tongue over the distended veins and to suck at the leaking head. Paul growled lowly and the thrusts became harder and faster, Sal opened his throat and took it. Took the fucking because he deserved it, he took it because Paul needed it.

The cum streaming down his throat was a fix for an addiction. His heart pounded at the thought of never tasting his boy again, but he pushed it away. He would have his time to mourn after; he would not be able breathe, after his boy was gone.

He lifted the naked body and felt Paul curl into him, as they had so many times; it was familiar and odd at the same time. He placed him on the bed, their bed, his mind argued. The hooded brown eyes never left his as he stripped quickly. He felt uncertain as he once again took in the form lying on golden sheets. Paul seemed to take pity on him when he lifted his arms. Tears burned as he settled against the warm body and the slender arms held him close. He placed a gentle kiss over Paul’s heart before kissing him deeply. His body was crying out for release but he didn’t want to lose the intimate connection. Paul had allowed him in and was returning the kiss, their tongues entwining.

Paul pulled back and panted, “Sal, ple...” He trailed off and bit his lip.

He pressed his lips against the delicate ear and whispered, “Shhhh, beautiful, I’m not going to make you beg. I’m yours, tell me what you want.”

He saw the flare of anger before Paul’s mouth crushed against his own. “Fuck me, Salvatore.” The voice was almost a growl, a demand.

He wanted to feast upon the flesh splayed out before him as he worked the tight hole open. That, however, was the right of a master, a lover, a partner. And as he slid home, he knew that it was over. The wonderful heat of Paul’s body welcomed him even as he slowly began distancing himself. His eyes dimmed as he released his seed.

As they curled together, he placed a gentle kiss against the sweat, damp shoulder. “Goodbye, beautiful.” Paul went still and as his eyes fluttered close, he heard the soft whisper, “Good bye, Sal.”

*~*

It felt like a lifetime. He stood before the window looking out across the twinkling city lights. In reality it had been a few days.

When he stood at doorway of his new home, the bare walls and empty rooms mocked him. His first instinct was to flee, to Sal or even Texas. Even with his feeling of betrayal, he would take the comforting strong arms over the yawning pit of the unknown.

But Alex had squeezed his hand and J.B. placed a light hand on his shoulder. He was not alone. He had to do this.

It happened in a flurry. J.B. assured him that Sal had given him the means at his disposal for whatever he wanted. If he didn’t like this apartment, then they would find another. He had simply shook his head and sat with the rangy guard and made decision after decision. When done, he had stumbled on shaky legs to the bathroom and vomited.

He was a slave, a nobody, and yet he dared to make decisions that most men would not blink an eye at. He dared to become a man and just the novelty of that thought had his stomach rolling once again.

He had asked J.B. to take him to the familiar little tattoo parlor that had inked Jug’s name in his and Kyle’s skin. If the gentle giant, the artist of parlor, was surprised, his features did not show. Paul stumbled over his request, hoping that the man would take pity on him. Finally desperate, he mentioned Texas’ name and the giant understood. He could not undue the ink work that had been used to take Jug’s name away from him. But he could ink it in again in a different place. His long departed friend’s name was now written across his lower back above the scrolling design that would forever be a reminder of being stolen away from his life.

He then went to Jug’s grave. Alex had been confused but J.B. distracted him with ice cream and a hand held video game as Paul made his way across the silent cemetery. He curled up next to nondescript headstone, wishing that he had the strong arms about him once again.

Tears burned and the memories flowed, he buried his face against his knees and rocked back and forth. “Jug,” he whimpered, “Did I do the wrong thing?” The silence made him cry harder. There was no comforting, “Pup,” for him. A gentle breeze did kick up causing him to sniffle and run his hand over the sun warmed granite. “I miss you, Jug.”

Sal’s comforting embrace was not there this time as he made his way to the plain car. J.B.’s eyes were gentle but he did not want the pity so he got into the backseat, leaving his two companions in the front.

Gazing out the window again, he broke. “J.B.”

The guard looked up from reading the newspaper. Alex was napping, with the golden head resting in the man’s lap.

“I want Kyle.”

*~*

Salvatore Alonzo sat at the table with Texas and Carnegie. He tried to ignore the fact that Blue knelt at Carnegie’s feet and Kyle was curled in Texas’ lap. The speaker crackled.

He interpreted the Italian mechanically. Sarencelli informed them that their operative had Vendetti cornered and it would only be a matter of time. He had some opposition getting involved with the American syndicate. He would have more news soon. The connection was severed.

As he looked up, he noticed Kyle’s large eyes. The blonde boy’s features were twisted in part sympathy and disgust. Even with their different coloring, Kyle and Paul were identical. Just looking at Texas’ boy hurt his heart. He wanted Paul so much that it was a physical pain. Not like with his abduction, now he knew he had lost his lover and he was not coming back. It had only been a few fucking days, he thought, and I’m losing it.

He watched Bear lean down and whisper to Texas. He cleared his throat and pushed away from the table. “Gentleman,” He said quietly, “I’ll take my leave.”

Texas ignored him which was expected but Carnegie stopped him with a hand to the arm. “I’m taking you out to dinner, kid.” The old mob boss stated. Sal wanted to argue but the firm hand and expression dared him to argue. He just sighed and nodded. Brooks fell into step with him and he could feel Kyle’s eyes boring holes into his back.

*~*

“Paul,” Alex was hesitant.

He looked up at the small golden boy. He felt bad. He had expected the kid to follow him and then he basically ignored him. He held out his hands and the boy lunged into his arms.

“I’m sorry, my little angel,” Paul whispered, stroking the golden strands. “I haven’t been here for you.”

The boy sat back and looked at him, “This is so strange, Night.” Paul winced at the hated name and Alex looked sheepish, “I mean, Paul. We are made to serve, what are we supposed to do all day?”

Paul sat back and considered. “I’m not really sure. What have you always wished you could do but never let yourself wish because of belonging to someone else?”

Alex bit his lip, “I, uh, well, what is your wish?”

He closed his eyes.

*****

_“Do you want to learn to read?” his master’s voice was like a caress._

_“Been told I can’t,” He had mumbled, “Passed the window of opportunity a long time ago. Besides, when I try I feel stupid. A is for apple, b is boy, and all that shit.”_

_Sal pushed him on his back. “But you’ve never had me for a teacher.”_

_He had hissed as his nipple was sucked and the bit. “See, n is for nipple and b is for bite.” He huffed in amusement at his master’s naughty teasing. “Want to know more?”_

*****

Gazing at Alex, he muttered, “I’m going to learn to read.”

Alex looked surprised at his revelation but they were interrupted by J.B. clearing his throat. The boy grinned and went to the man’s side. Paul felt lonely at the display of affection between the two. Alex usually stayed up late laughing with the young guard. Paul was tired and could not keep up with them. He found himself wanting to sleep more and more. But even if he went to bed alone, he awoke with the young boy snuggled in his arms.

“Paul,” J.B.’s voice cut into his thoughts. He looked up in question. “Kyle’s here.”

His heart clenched as his brother approached him with hesitation. He had been an ass, so messed up inside his head. He saw the small device clutched in his brother’s hand. He needed to ask, no beg for forgiveness.

“Don’t go, J.B.” He croaked. Paul kept his eyes on the wide violet eyes. He walked up to his brother and knelt at his feet.

“I’m sorry, Kyle.” He whispered. “Please,” He covered his brother’s trembling hand around the device. “Talk to me, just not with the electronic voice. J.B. will read for me, as Jug did before him.”

Kyle looked stunned and his free hand went to his hip. Paul winced, they no longer matched. “I can’t handle the electronic voice,” He said quietly and lowered his head, “It makes me feel stupid.” He felt his brother’s fingers in his hair gently tugging and he looked up once again. Kyle touched his face and then his temple and shook his head vehemently. Paul’s heart eased as he translated their language of old, “You aren’t stupid.”

“I know but this,” he shook their joined hands, “makes feel that way. I should have told you instead of acting like a spoiled child. Wh-wh-when I was t-t-taken,” He stuttered and panted.

Kyle slipped down onto his knees and held out his arms. He whimpered and leaned into the familiar embrace.

“Paul?” Alex’s voice cut through the moment and Kyle tensed. Paul saw anger in his brother’s gaze.

He looked up pleadingly at J.B. before turning to the boy, “Not now, little angel. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Alex frowned and looked like he wanted to argue but J.B. was gently steering him from the room. Kyle still looked angry. It gave him a momentary distraction from the painful conversation that he still needed to have. “You don’t like him,” He said quietly. Kyle’s gaze snapped back to him and the blonde shook his head. “He really hasn’t done anything wrong, Kyle. H-h-he w-w-was there for m-m-me.”

Kyle twirled his finger to take in their surroundings and then touched his naked throat. “I’m not ready to talk about Sal.” Kyle frowned but Paul plunged forward, “Not yet.”

He stood and pulled Kyle to his feet. They sat on the sofa when J.B. returned hesitantly. “Please, J.B., I need this. I need you.” Paul could almost see Jug reflected in the man’s green eyes as he nodded and sat on the coffee table between him and Kyle.

“The one, who took me, used you against me.” Paul said. He squirmed feeling ashamed at the pain in his brother’s eyes. “It was not so soon after our argument over that.” He pointed to seemingly innocuous device. “I tried not to let my guard down but between that and,” his breath caught once again and his eyes burned, “Sal, he was able to break me.”

Kyle touched his face before typing and handing the device to J.B.

“I felt you. I felt your pain and agony. I could not get to you. My master and Master Alonzo tried everything. You must believe that.” J.B. read hesitantly.

“I do, partly, it still hurts,” Paul felt the tears trickle, “Everything feels so different now, like I no longer fit within my skin. He twisted everything and took Jug away from me. I look at you and Sal and Texas. I don’t belong anymore. He changed me, Kyle. And Sal betrayed me.” He gave into it and began sobbing.

The familiar feel of his brothers arms made him cry harder. He cried until he could not cry anymore, he was so tired. He moved pliantly when Kyle tugged at him. He lay on a couch that he had picked out in a home that was his own for the very first time. He closed his eyes to feel of Kyle’s fingers in his hair.

He did not see the silent tears that fell from his brother’s eyes or the glassy look in J.B.’s green ones.

*~*

“Eat, kid.” Carnegie said gruffly. Alonzo sat across from him stoically pushing the food around in his plate. He did not even snarl at the perceived derogatory term.

The once elegant façade was beginning to fray. The man’s hair wasn’t as glossy and there were deep purple shadows under the flat blue eyes. Carnegie could feel his pain, if it hadn’t been for Blue; he would have gone insane after the death of Gray and Green.

His gentle loving slave had provided the healing balm to his soul. He looked down at the dark head by his thigh. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought him along with Alonzo’s current situation but after losing his two boys, he was reluctant to leave Blue behind. He carded the silky locks and was rewarded with a quiet sigh and the weight of his slave’s head against him.

He looked up and saw pain and longing. The kid was sinking into a depression over letting his boy leave. Carnegie was fascinated by and understood the obsession with the dark haired Paul. Hell, if given the chance even now, he would not turn down a chance to fuck the boy. “Why did you let him go?”

Salvatore started and then frowned. His voice was a raspy low growl, “That’s none of your business, old man.”

So gentle was not the way to go, it was almost like dealing with Texas, and Texas he knew how to deal with.“It is if you start fucking up with your job.”

The blonde snorted derisively, “That’s for Texas to decide, not you.” He stood with his head high and said mockingly, “Is that all?”

“Sit down, you arrogant brat.” Carnegie growled. “Do you think I don’t know what you are going through? As much as I love Blue and I loved Green. Gray was my first love.” He felt Blue tense under his hand but he rubbed his slave’s ears and nape reassuringly. “What are you going to do, be celibate, pine away for him?”

The proud shoulders slumped. “If needs be,” Sal whispered. “If he loves me as much as I love him, then he will come home.”

“How long?” Carnegie asked in surprised awe. “How long will you wait?”

He finally saw the true emotion in the glittering blue eyes and felt a little overwhelmed. Sal groaned, “After fucking up? For as long as it takes.”

*~*

Paul awoke gradually with gentle hands in his hair. He cracked his eye open and caught the sight of blonde hair. “Sal,” he whispered and turned into the comforting warmth. The hand went still as he became alert enough to recognize the vast difference in Sal and Kyle’s bodies.

He pulled back to study the contemplative face of his brother. He sighed and lay on his back. J.B. must have carried him to his room and Kyle had curled around him. “You don’t understand why I left Sal.”

The tug to his hair had him looking up to see the negative shake. “Sal promised so much after Texas pushed too far. He promised that he would love me and only me. He was to be the one I would not have to share, even as he was okay with our relationship. He gave me hope that while I was still his slave, I was his lover maybe even in his partner. He did not go looking anywhere else because he had me.”

He shuddered and curled into himself. “That’s what broke me, Sal with another dark haired boy in his arms while I rotted away. There was no hope; that master gave me no hope. Even after I returned, Sal took me out of lust, maybe love, but mostly lust. He never denied fucking that boy. So I’m not enough. Not enough for him to move heaven and earth to find, not enough to wait until he found me, not enough to keep his cock in his pants like he promised. I can’t go down like before. I can’t put so much into my master that my very life depends on it, not again. I want to be a man. I want to be respected.” He pushed himself up and looked into the damp violet eyes. “Fuck all, Kyle, I’ve survived. Protecting you, whoring for Texas, and giving my heart to Sal only to have it crushed. I survived. I survived it," Paul repeated vehemently, "I’m not a two bit whore anymore. I don’t need a master to protect me. I can do that on my own.” He sighed, “As much as I can under Texas’ jurisdiction.”

Kyle moved to kneel beside him, the long blonde hair was mussed and the warmth of the bed flushed his creamy skin. He cupped Paul’s face and then made a back and forth motion between them.

Paul looked to the bedside table and plucked up the small device. “He used our argument over this. The last conversation we had, I pushed you away because of this. I know that now. We are going to be okay, Kyle. You are my heart.”

Kyle smiled sadly and touched Paul’s chest. He then covered his own heart. Paul felt a peace and warmth in his very being. This was his brother, their way of communicating and as much as things changed, that foundation stayed the same.

“We thought the changes were going to be big when I moved in with Sal,” Paul said and put his arms around his brother’s slender shoulders. “We are going to be hell on Texas now that I am on my own.”

Kyle gave him searching look and touched his hair and then made a short motion. “Alex?” Kyle nodded slowly and Paul noticed that his twin’s face was neutral. “He helped me, Kyle; he was my angel, my saving grace in that hell. If not for him, I would have gone insane. He helped me when he didn’t have to and I owe him. I couldn’t leave him behind.” He sighed, “Sal wasn’t very nice to the kid so I asked that he come with me. It’s nice to share a bed with a kid,” he jabbed his brother’s ribs gently, “like some other brat I know.”

Kyle stuck his tongue out impishly. Paul laughed. It felt good to laugh again even it was rusty; he thought and pulled his brother into a kiss. Kyle pulled back and licked his lips. His slender hand cupped Paul’s groin causing the dark haired brother to groan and gently push it aside.

“I can only come in the morning,” Paul whispered, his face flushing. “The master put me on a climax schedule and my body is all out of whack. I can come on schedule or at my master’s command. My body knows that Sal is its master.”

Kyle frowned. His brother held him tight. Paul felt tears prick his eyes and willed them away. “I have to gain control of my life and my body, Kyle. I’ve got to.”

*~*

It was over. Sal sat and relayed the message. Vendetti was gone as was the final surviving Orcelo. Sarencelli had absorbed the territory and the assets would be distributed equally with Texas. The treaty signed, the American syndicate now had old world ally in Italy. Texas was now the most powerful crime lord in the territories.

Yet, Sal felt empty. He did not have the same satisfaction of ending it as Texas had when Traviatta had betrayed them all. Georgia was still an unknown but she was Texas’ problem.

Sal was done. As much as he would be able, he wanted to distance himself. Just seeing the shadow of Paul’s features on Kyle was painful. He shook Carnegie’s hand and then when he turned to Texas, the dark eyes were unfathomable. Instead of his hand, Texas’ hand curved around his bicep and squeezed.

His home was quiet. Paul was just so larger than life. If he was waiting in the apartment, then music or video games or movies would be blasting. If he had accompanied him, then he was full of chatter and brattiness and energy when they arrived home.

His heart ached as he entered the bedroom that he had shared. Paul had changed his life. Even with his indiscretion, Paul was still his heart. He touched the things that they had purchased together and took in the clothes that hung in the large closet. Paul had left so quickly not looking back and leaving so much behind.

Sal sat on his bed and held his head in his hands. His shoulders began shaking. Paul was gone, even if his ghost remained. He was going to have to move on with his life. Alone.

He had not lied to Carnegie. For as long as it took, he would wait. Maybe his boy would forgive him. Maybe one day he would come back.

*~*

Nick sighed as he sipped lemonade. He and Greg enjoyed the plantation. They had gone horse back riding and swimming. They had fucked under the stars and made use of the extensive play room that Texas had installed.

Their lives would be forever changed. Sal had walked back into his life and he hurt for his former lover. He hoped that the Sal and Paul would work it out.

His cell buzzed and he listened to Texas’ terse commands. All clear and come back and get your lazy asses back to work. He chuckled and shrugged his phone into his pocket. Texas had hung up on him. He looked up at the water splashing. Taking in Greg’s naked slender body, wet and inviting, he pushed himself off the lounger. As the chocolate dark eyes fell to half mast, Nick thought, fuck Texas, he could wait.

*~*

J.B. opened the door and was surprised to see Brooks and Bear without their employers, “Gentleman.”

“Jail bait,” Bear replied with a grin.

J.B. glared at the brawny man, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“We need to discuss some things.” Brooks said seriously. “The Boss is having Paul’s things from the penthouse sent over. Bear and I need to coordinate with you to report to the syndicate.”

“The Boss freed the boys,” J.B. said with a frown.

“Yes,” Brooks agreed, “Sal has made it clear that he is out of the boy’s life. I’ve been getting your status reports. You need to start sending them to Bear.”

“Texas?”

“The Boss wants to make sure his pet’s brother is safe at all times. You have the organization’s resources at your disposal.” Bear clapped the younger man’s shoulder. “You and I will be working together.”

J.B. nodded. He hoped that his boss, the young Paul would take this information well.

*~*

Texas cuddled Kyle against his chest. Carding the boy’s hair, he said, “ I think it is time for a little getaway.”

Kyle nuzzled against the tight bud of his nipple and then raised his head in question. “If you think your brother is okay. I have friend that I would like you to meet. He has a cabin up in the mountains. I think we both need some quiet time.”

Kyle nodded his head slowly. Texas lifted the phone from the cradle and said, “I need to speak to James.”

*~*

Paul sat with Alex in his arms. The kid liked cartoons and J.B. was out on business. “You like J.B. don’t you, angel?” Alex tensed and curled into him. “No, sweet angel, our life is different now. Do you want to fuck him?”

Alex said quietly, “He’s nice. He won’t try anything. He just holds me and we have fun.”

Paul kissed his temple. “We are no longer owned. You are the master of your own body now. If you want to fuck him then do as you please.”

“But what about you?” Alex turned and looked up at him.

“You are welcome in my bed, sweet angel. I’ll take care of you but I can’t give you my heart.”

“Even if he hurt you?”

“My heart is still his and always will be.” Paul whispered painfully.

J.B. called out and Alex’s features brightened. Paul pulled him into a kiss. “Go on, angel, have fun.”

Paul watched as Alex scampered off and heard J.B.’s resultant chuckle. His shoulders slumped and looked down at the flesh pressing against his zipper. Growling in frustration he freed his erection and began palming his cock.

“I’m my own fucking man,” He gritted out to the empty room. Even as good as his hand felt, it was empty. He pushed his pants lower and gripped his balls. His hips pumped back and forth.

Images of Sal’s head between his thighs came unwillingly. Sal’s mouth, Sal’s smile, Sal’s cock, his hips lifted and his toes curled as he came and came hard.

As he panted, he cursed as he stamped into the bathroom and scrubbed his hands clean.  Gripping the sink, he stared at his reflection. He could not escape it. Even on his own, even in his own home, even with a life of his own, he was still belonged to Sal.

Paul did not know if he could return. Not now, not never. He curled his hand around his naked throat and whispered, “Sal.”


End file.
